Let's Play!
by el Cierto
Summary: Chapter 5 UPDATED! Ending dari 'play' sesuai yang dikehendaki Gaara. Namun, kenapa ia malah tak bisa menerimanya. Mengapa ia ingin ending yang lainb dari 'play'-nya dengan Ino? TAMAT! :D
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** This story © Cielheart Ie'chan**

** dengan sedikit atau banyak penghancuran di sana-sini oleh el Cierto**

**GENRE : Romance**

**CATEGORY : AU, Fanon**

**A/N : **Fic ini bisa dibilang ff collab aku dan Cielheart Ie'chan. Semua idenya milik Ciel. Dan dikarenakan Ciel yang *sok sibuk* ~dibantai Ciel~ :D – maka aku dengan ini merealisasikan ide Ciel yang brilian itu. tapi karena erornya otakku yang sebenarnya kebak oleh tugas kuliah, maka jadilah ffnya aneh begini. Maaf ya Ciel, chapter pertama ini gajenya pisan, ancurnya ga ketulungan. Moga next chapter masih ada ruang untuk meperbaikinya. Dan moga Ciel ga mengutukku jadi Gamakichi.. wkwkwkw :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-enjoy-**

== O ==

"Ayolah, Ino! Kapan lagi kau bisa dapetin tas Prada terbaru ini GRATIS plus terisi pula dengan sebulan uang sakuku di dalamnya?" Shion melambaikan tas Prada terbarunya yang masih terbungkus plastik bersegel. Tas Prada model terbaru yang bahkan belum sampai ke Jepang karena Shion baru saja mendapatkannya langsung dari sepupunya yang tinggal di Milan.

Ino sudah susah payah untuk tidak _ngiler_ melihat benda fashion paling bergengsi di tangan sobatnya itu. Sebagai seorang _fashionista_ sejati dia paham betul berapa harga tas Prada yang dipamerkan Shion. Harga tas itu jutaan yen! Bahkan dengan menabung uang sakunya selama setahun pun ia belum tentu bisa mendapatkan tas itu. Jadi, Ino sudah pasti rela melakukan apa saja asal dia mendapatkan tas bermerk terkenal itu secara gratis.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu kan Shion?" Ino masih tak percaya sementara matanya tak berkedip menatap tas mewah yang kini bertahta dengan anggunnya di atas meja belajar kamar Shion.

Shion memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja aku serius! Gimana, kau bisa kan?" Shion sudah tak bisa bersabar menghadapi Ino yang tampak _mupeng _sekali pada tas Prada-nya.

"Yes! Tentu saja aku bisa! Gampang itu!" sahut Ino dengan mata berbinar cemerlang. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat dan langsung berdiri untuk menyerbu tas yang diiming-imingkan sobatnya itu.

"Eit! Tunggu dulu!" Langkah Ino terhenti. Ia menelengkan kepala karena Shion menarik kembali tas itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau harus membuat pernyataan tertulis bahwa kau menyetujui perjanjian kita ini! Bahwa kau setuju untuk menyamar menjadi aku dan selanjutnya kau melakukan hal-hal yang membuat keluarga Sabaku membatalkan perjodohan konyol ini, Ino sayang!" seringai Shion dengan liciknya lalu mengulurkan tas itu ke arah Ino.

Ino menyambar tas Prada tersebut dengan ganas dan balas menyeringai.

"Haha! Itu sih kecil! Apapun demi Prada tercinta. Muachhh…" Ino mengecup tas mewah yang kini telah resmi menjadi miliknya itu dengan suka cita bak Lorenzo yang meraih juara dunia pertamanya.

Shion tertawa, puas. Sudah ia duga, semua akan berjalan sesuai yang ia rencanakan. Sudah ia duga pula bahwa akan sangat mudah menyuruh Ino melakukan hal yang sebenarnya cukup riskan itu hanya dengan menyogoknya dengan barang-barang _fashion_ ternama. Yosh! Sepertinya ia memang telah melakukan langkah tepat!

_Langkah tepat! Ahaha, Shion tentu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu akan mengawali sebuah 'bencana besar' dalam hidupnya, juga hidup Ino._

== O ==

"Gaara-sama, mobil Anda sudah siap," ucap Baki dengan penuh hormat kepada putra majikannya yang berambut merah itu.

Pemuda berambut jabrik dengan rambut semerah bata yang dipanggil dengan Gaara itu menanggapi ucapan sang pelayan hanya dengan anggukan kecil dan raut muka datarnya. Dengan enggan ia kemudian bangkit dari sofa tempat semula ia duduk sambil membaca majalah. Kentara sekali ia sedang malas meninggalkan rumah.

Dan memang Gaara sangat enggan meninggalkan rumah kali ini. Kalau saja bukan karena perintah ayahnya yang diktator, ia tidak mungkin bersedia merelakan dirinya menjemput seorang gadis yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya yang tahu-tahu malah akan dijadikan tunangannya. Yah, pagi itu ia memang dititahkan oleh ayahnya untuk menjemput calon tunangannya itu ke Suna Airport.

…

Dua puluh lima menit telah beranjak dari jam 10 pagi sejak Gaara dengan ekspresi kakunya duduk di ruang tunggu Suna airport. Berusaha tetap tampak _cool_ dengan kaca mata hitamnya dan pura-pura tidak mendengarkan kikikan gadis-gadis centil yang mencoba mencari perhatiannya.

Ketika kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis, akhirnya terdengar juga _announcement_ tentang kedatangan pesawat dari Konoha dengan nomor penerbangan sebagaimana yang telah disebutkan ayahnya. Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh calon tunangannya. _Huft!_ Gaara dongkol sendiri setiap mengingat bahwa ia tak bisa mengelak dari perjodohan. Ia sangat segan berurusan dengan makhluk bernama perempuan. Sampai kuliah ini pun ia hanya berteman dengan segelintir orang dan semuanya adalah laki-laki. Ia selalu berpendapat bahwa perempuan adalah makhluk aneh dengan kebiasaan mereka yang suka menjerit-jerit atau tertawa-tawa tidak jelas tiap melihat dirinya. Ditambah lagi kebiasaan mereka yang mengerumuninya tiap Valentine hanya untuk memberikan coklat membuat Gaara semakin anti pada makhluk bernama perempuan. Tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya anti sih. Buktinya ia cukup dekat dengan kakaknya yang notabene adalah perempuan. Gaara juga sempat menaruh perhatian pada seorang gadis lemah lembut yang pendiam teman sekampusnya bernama Hyuuga Hinata sebelum ia tahu gadis itu akhirnya menjadi kekasih rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hello? Apa kau yang bernama Sabaku Gaara?" sebuah suara nyaring menyapa gendang telinga Gaara. Membuatnya kembali ke alam sekitarnya.

Dan Gaara tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tak terbelalak ketika didapatinya bahwa sosok yang menegurnya itu adalah sesosok gadis tinggi semampai berambut pirang panjang yang tergerai lurus dan bebas dengan wajah mungil seperti boneka dan mata sebiru samudra.

_Cantik_.

Adalah kesan pertama yang langsung melintas di benak Gaara. Namun tentu saja ia enggan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan.

"Jadi benar nggak sih kau itu Sabaku Gaara?" Ino bertanya bosan karena pertanyaan pertamanya tak langsung terjawab oleh pemuda ber-_sunglasses_ di depannya itu.

"Ya, aku Sabaku Gaara. Jadi, kalau begitu kau adalah Yagawa Shion?"

"Yah! Aku I-, maksudku aku Yagawa Shion. So, kau sendiri yang menjemputku ternyata!"

"Hnn, begitulah. Kalau begitu kita langsung ke rumah," ucap Gaara kaku.

"Oke. Tapi kau bawakan koporku ini donk. Berat tau!" Ino menunjuk kopor di depannya. Gayanya memerintah Gaara seolah Gaara adalah sopirnya saja.

Tanpa menyahut apapun Gaara pun menyeret koper yang ditunjukkan Ino. Lalu ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan Ino melenggang di sampingnya dengan wajah jutek.

"Uh! Tak kusangka Suna segini panas. Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?" tanya Ino ketika mereka sudah memasuki mobil dan siap meninggalkan halaman parkir. Saat itu matahari memang sudah naik sampai 60 derajat dari garis cakrawala. Dan di Suna yang beriklim gurun itu cuaca pagi itu terasa begitu menyengat bagi Ino yang terbiasa dengan udara sejuk Konoha.

Gaara mengedikkan bahu.

"Nanti kau juga tahu," sahutnya lalu segera menstarter mobilnya.

Detik berikutnya mobil _sport_ merah marun-nya itu telah melesat meninggalkan area parkir Suna airport dengan kecepatan bagai angin topan.

Ino yang tak terbiasa menaiki mobil secepat itu langsung saja menjerit-jerit karena dengan seenaknya Gaara memacu kecepatan hingga maksimal dan melakukan manuver-manuver mengerikan di tiap tikungan yang mereka lewati. Apalagi ia tadi belum sempat mengenakan _safety belt_, jadi bisa dibayangkan kan bagaimana keadaannya? Ya, gadis itu kini terpontang-panting ke kanan dan kiri seiring gerak Gaara menggerakkan kemudinya.

"HENTIKAAAN KAU GILAA! HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!" jerit Ino untuk kesekian kalinya ketika lagi-lagi Gaara memutar kemudinya dengan ugal-ugalan. Perutnya sudah seperti dikocok-kocok.

Gaara hanya menyeringai tipis. Entah mengapa ia merasa puas 'menyiksa' gadis itu. dan kemudian 'CIIIIIIIIIIIT' dengan mendadak ia menghentikan mobilnya hingga kedua ban belakangnya terangkat beberapa senti ke atas membuat jantung Ino seolah mau melompat keluar dari tempatnya terpasang.

"KAU? Apa sih maksudmu? Kau ingin aku mati ya?" semprot Ino setelah sedikit bisa menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Mungkin."

"Kau? Kurang ajar benar sih! Kalau kau memang tak suka padaku bilang saja pada ortumu entar! Bilang ke mereka kau tak ingin kita dijodohin. Asal tahu saja ya? Aku juga tidak sudi dijodohin orang gila sepertimu!" cerocos Ino dengan emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Aku tidak suka membantah kata mereka."

Ino sudah akan berkata lagi tapi,

TIIIN. TIIIN. TIIIIN.

Suara-suara klakson di belakang mereka meraung-raung keras menyuruh mereka untuk segera melajukan mobil dan dengan demikian percakapan itu pun terputus dengan sendirinya. Ino hanya bisa bersungut-sungut kesal.

== O ==

Ino mau tak mau takjub juga ketika Gaara membawanya memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah besar dengan arsitektur modern yang elegan, lengkap dengan taman bunga yang luas dan air mancurnya.

Rumah Gaara begitu besar dan itu sudah cukup bagi Ino untuk membuatnya tahu seberapa kaya keluarga Sabaku. _Ah, andai saja aku yang dijodohin dengan Gaara, aku pasti mau. Orang kaya gini!_ Ino berkata dalam hatinya, lalu lanjutnya masih dalam hati, _Tapi sayang aku harus bersikap seburuk mungkin pada Gaara. Ah, Shion kalau saja aku ini tidak terlanjur gila pada tas Prada-mu itu… Ah…_

Seorang wanita muda menyambut Ino begitu Ino keluar dari mobil. Wanita muda itu sepertinya berusia sekitar lima tahun di atasnya. Rambutnya pirang sepertinya juga, namun warna matana hijau gelap.

"Halo, Shion-chan! Aku Temari, kakak Gaara. Selamat datang di rumah kami ya?"

Ino tersenyum manis menanggapi sapaan ramah Temari. Ia langsung merasa suka pada wanita muda di hadapannya itu.

"Halo, Temari-nee. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Terima kasih."

"Wah senangnya kau sudah langsung mau memanggilku dengan neechan. Hehe. Yuk kuantar kau ke kamarmu. Kau pasti capek habis perjalanan jauh begini," Temari lalu menggandeng lengan Ino memasuki rumah besar itu. Meninggalkan Gaara sendiri dengan koper dan bawaan Ino lainnya.

"Nah, ini dia kamarmu!" ucap Temari begitu mereka sampai di sebuah kamar di lantai dua.

Ino terbeliak takjub. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Ia serasa disuguhi pemandangan kamar _presiden suite_ hotel kelas dunia mendapati kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama di Suna itu. Sebuah kamar yang luas dan nyaman dengan perabotan lengkap plus balkon yang menghadap ke taman belakang yang eksotis.

"Waw! Ini kamar yang cantik, Temari-nee. Aku suka. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

"Ahaha. Tidak perlu sungkan, Shion-chan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Dan satu hal lagi, kamar Gaara tepat di samping kirimu lhoh. Jadi, kalau kau perlu apa-apa atau ada apa-apa, kau datangi saja di kamarnya. Oke?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang kita turun lagi untuk makan siang. Ayah dan Ibu sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Mereka pasti senang melihatmu sudah datang. Semoga kau kerasan di sini, Shion-chan," ujar Temari.

Ino tersenyum kecil. _Kerasan? Tentu saja. Tinggal di rumah semewah itu siapa juga yang tidak kerasan? Masalahnya kan aku ini harus mengusahakan agar perjodohan ini dibatalkan oleh kalian. _

Benar juga kata Temari. Karena ketika Ino turun terdengar bunyi lembut mesin mobil sedan memasuki pelataran rumah keluarga Sabaku. Dan beberapa saat berikutnya sepasang suami-istri paruh baya memasuki ruangan.

Keduanya tampak senang melihat Ino sudah berada di antara Temari dan Gaara.

"Wah, Shion-chan. Kau cantik sekali. Lebih cantik dari yang di foto. Iya kan Yah?" ucap Karura lalu menoleh pada suaminya.

"Hmm, benar Bu. Nah, semoga kau kerasan liburan di sini, Shion-chan," ucap Yagami.

Ino membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih, Karura-bachan dan Yagami-jichan. Senang bertemu kalian."

Sementara itu Gaara hanya bisa mendengus melihat betapa manisnya sikap Ino di depan keluarganya. _Munafik!_ Pikirnya kesal.

"Baiklah. Sekarang mari kita makan siang bersama," ucap Yagami pada semuanya.

Kemudian mereka berlima pun segera menuju ruang makan.

Makan siang berlangsung cukup menyenangkan. Ternyata meskipun sangat kaya raya, keluarga Sabaku bukan tipe keluarga yang kaku dan arogan. Setidaknya Karura dan Temari cukup menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman bicara. Sabaku Yagami sendiri juga tidak terlalu kaku.

Seusai makan siang Ino dipersilahkan untuk beritirahat di kamarnya. Hal itu segera dimanfaatkan Ino untuk bersantai ria dan menikmati fasilitas hotel bintang lima itu sepuasnya. Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, ia segera melompat ke tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan segera jatuh tertidur dengan mudahnya.

Ino tidak tahu berapa lama ia terlelap namun ketika bangun ia mendapati langit di luar sudah gelap. Dengan malas ia beringsut turun dan meraih ponselnya.

"Are? Jam setengah enam? OMG! Aku belum mandi pula! Huft!" Ino segera melompat bangun, melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

Ketika Ino keluar dari kamr mandi, jantungnya nyaris saja berhenti berdetak karena tahu-tahu Gaara sudah bersandar di dekat lemari tempatnya menyimpan baju.

Cowok itu tampak _casual_ dalam balutan celana kargo-nya yang berwarna coklat gelap dan t-shirt merah marunnya.

_Tampan_.

Ino seolah baru menyadari kalau ternyata Gaara sangat tampan.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu?" Tapi bagaimanapun, Ino harus bersikap buruk pada Gaara.

"Sudah. Bahkan aku memanggil namamu berkali-kali, tapi kau tak menyahut," sahut Gaara datar.

Ino menghela napas kesal.

"Tentu saja aku kan sedang mandi. Menyebalkan! Kau pasti sengaja kan nyari-nyari kesempatan! Dasa _pervert_!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Nona… Tapi, sudahlah, aku datang hanya untuk mengajakmu keluar. Tentu saja ini perintah ayah dan ibu," kata Gaara sambil menata Ino sejenak.

Ino masih dalam balutan baju mandinya yang berwarna ungu semu merah muda. Rambutnya yang habis di keramas masih basah dan ujung-ujungnya sedikit bergelombang sebagian jatuh di dadanya.

_Cantik_.

Untuk kedua kalinya, meski hanya dalam hati, Gaara mau tak mau mengakui bahwa gadis di depannya itu memang cantik bahkan meski dalam keadaan tanpa _make up_ sedikitpun.

"Keluar? Maksudmu, kita kencan?"

"_Whatever you named it_."

"Geez! Memangnya siapa yang mau keluar denganmu. Lebih baik aku tidur daripada jalan denganmu, huh!"

"Ohya? Tapi kau tak lupa bukan kalau kau ini dijodohkan denganku? Dan kau sekarang ada di rumahku."

"Oh tentu saja aku tak lupa. Tapi aku cukup ingat kok bahwa aku tak sudi denganmu. Aku ingin kau membatalkan perjodohan konyol ini! Asal kau tahu aku sudah punya pacar yang jauh lebih baik darimu!"

Gaara berdiri tegak lalu sedikit menelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa bertanya begitu? Kau tak percaya aku sudah punya pacar ya?" Ino menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menantang.

Gaara menyeringai tipis.

"Kau memang lumayan, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak yakin kalau kau sudah punya, Nona."

"Menghina kau ya? Aku bisa kok telponkan dia sekarang juga, biar kau tahu pacarku seperti apa!"

"Hmm, menarik juga. Tapi aku tidak mau tahu. Cepat ganti baju, dan kita keluar sepuluh menit dari sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mau!" tukas Ino tajam.

"Kau tidak bisa menolakku, Nona!" Gaara melangkah maju dan tanpa disangka Ino tahu-tahu tangan pemuda itu menarik pinggang rampingnya mendekat.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menolakku, karena kau adalah calon istriku!"

Ino membeliak mendapat bisikan pemuda itu di telinganya.

Aneh.

Dan belum sempat ia mereaksi lebih jauh, sebuah kecupan lembut telah mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kirinya.

Dengan tenangnya, Gaara kemudian menarik tangannya yang semula melingkari pinggang Ino. Menyeringai puas dia lalu melenggang keluar kamar, meninggalkan Ino yang terpaku diam.

**~bersambung~**

**A/N : Karena tidak tahu siapa nama ayah Gaara di manga/anime, maka di sini author namain saja dia dengan Sabaku Yagami. :D**

…

**Dan ff ini akan direncanakan sebagai ff ringan dan mini seri (alias gak banyak chapternya). Hontou ni gomenasai ya Ciel jika ini ancur banget. Ternyata nuangin idemu gak semudah yang aku bayangin. Heumm… Yawdalah… gula dan sambal bakal aku terima kok… Hi3 XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**^_^ Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi, Let's Play © Cielheart & el C ^_^**

**.**

**many thanks to:**

Cielheart Ie'chan

Akira Himeko 'Uchiha Yamanaka

Qwli

Sora Hinase

Jaime Gaara et Ino!

Minami22

Moe chan

Soona

temariris

Zie'rain-drizZle

Jee-eugene

ratoe sang gigi

Merai Alixya Kudo

Ekha

vaneela

Saqee-chan

Yuzumi Haruka

Nanairo Zoacha gak login

sabaku y

ichisan

Arashi Chika

Momomelon

yamanaka

**.**

**LET'S PLAY**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Gaara tersenyum tipis seiring langkahnya menuruni tangga. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ternyata orang yang dijodohkan dengannya tak terlalu buruk Bahkan, kalau ia mau mengakui, ia tertarik pada gadis itu. Tentu saja Gaara tidak tahu kalau gadis yang sekarang dia kira Shion itu adalah Ino.

"Wah, Gaara. Keknya kau seneng banget ne?" Temari yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Gaara tersenyum menggoda melihat adiknya yang biasanya _emotionless _itu tampak sumringah.

Gaara hanya hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit sambil mengedikkan bahunya sekilas dan terus menuruni tangga. Ia akan menunggu Ino di teras depan.

Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya pintu terbuka juga dan keluarlah Ino dengan santainya menghampiri Gaara yang menatapnya jengkel. Meskipun memang sekilas Gaara sempat terpesona oleh penampilan Ino yang_ well_, lagi-lagi cantik.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" Ino bertanya, tanpa lupa memasang senyum termanisnya.

Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Dan…" Gaara memperhatikan lebih detail penampilan Ino. dari ujung rambut kaki sampai ujung sepatu. Ino mengenakan rok midi jeans berwarna gelap dengan atasan berenda warna putih yang panjang hingga pinggul dipadu cardigan yang sewarna roknya. Sebagai pelengkap, Ino menyelempangkan tas rajutan warna putih dan topi rajut yang sewarna roknya sementara rambutnya yang pirang tergerai lurus di punggungnya, "apa kau siap kubonceng dengan pakain seperti itu hmm?"

Ino terbeliak.

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Kau mau pakai motor begitu?"

"Begitulah."

"Ah, kenapa nggak ngomong dari tadi? Tahu gitu kan aku bisa pake celana. Huh, ya sudah, aku ganti dulu!" Ino berbalik.

GREB.

Namun tangan Gaara lebih dulu menangkap lengannya, sedikit menyentaknya sehingga Ino nyaris menubruk dadanya.

"Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktu berhargaku hanya untuk menunggumu berdandan, Nona."

Ino terkesiap. Lebih karena posisinya sekarang yang hanya beberapa inci saja dari tubuh Gaara yang tegap atletis. Namun, untunglah ia tak segera bisa menguasai dirinya. Dikibaskannya cengkraman Gaara yang untungnya tidak terlalu kuat.

"Hei! Tapi aku kan nggak mungkin naik motor dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"_I don't care_!" Sambil berkata demikian Gaara meraih tangan Ino dan setengah menyeretnya dengan agak kasar menuruni telundakan rumah menuju motor _sport_ besar yang sudah dengan gagahnya bertahta di depan garasi.

Ino menggerundel dalam hati namun tak bisa menolak. Ia mulai berpikir-pikir bahwa mungkin alasan Shion tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Gaara adalah karena Shion sudah tahu bahwa pemuda itu suka bersikap semena-mena.

Akhirnya Ino pun duduk menyamping dalam boncengan Gaara dan mau tak mau melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda itu mengingat cara berkendara Gaara yang ugal-ugalan. Ino tentu tak mau mati konyol.

Benar saja. Tanpa perasaan atau mungkin tidak mengingat bahwa ada nyawa lain di belakangnya, Gaara memacu motornya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi menyusuri jalan bebas hambatan Suna.

Ino sampai harus memejamkan matanya berkali-kali setiap Gaara menikung tapi tetap dengan kecepatan tinggi. Alhasil ia sepenuhnya merangkul pinggang Gaara dengan sangat erat. Dan andai saja Ino bisa melihat ekspresi Gaara yang tampak sangat puas dari balik kaca helm standarnya, mungkin Ino akan memberi tonjokan gratis untuk pemuda itu.

CIIIIIIT!

Ino memejamkan mata dan menjerit nyaring seiring dengan aksi Gaara yang berhenti mendadak hingga ban belakang sampai naik beberapa senti dari permukaan tanah. Untungnya tempat sekitar mereka cukup ramai sehingga tak ada yang begitu mendengar jeritan Ino.

Gaara mendengus kecil karena setelah beberapa detik ia berhenti di parkiran itu, Ino tak juga melepaskan rangkulannya di punggungnya dan tak juga turun. Sebenarnya ia agak geli juga dipeluk sebegitu erat dari belakang oleh seorang gadis. Tapi mengingat bahwa gadis di belakangnya itu adalah gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya, ia pikir sah-sah saja ia berbuat semaunya. _Hmm._

"Ehm! Nona Shion yang terhormat, kita sudah sampai, Nona," ucap Gaara dengan nada dimanis-maniskan.

Ino perlahan membuka matanya, dan

BLUSH!

Gadis itu buru-buru melepaskan rangkulannya dari tubuh Gaara dan melompat turun dari sadel motor.

"K-kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Sabaku!" geramnya dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

Gaara hanya tersenyum sekilas. Tampak puas sekali. Bahkan saat geram pun gadis di depannya itu tetap kelihatan cantik.

Melihat Gaara hanya diam dan malah sedikit tersenyum, Ino tambah jengkel saja. Meskipun demikian ia masih bis amemikirkan penampilannya setelah melewati perjalanan ugal-ugalan dengan Gaara yang sudah pasti seidkit mengacaukan _make-up_ nya, terutama bagian rambut. Untungnya rambutnya lurus asli dan ia memakai produk khusus untuk rambutnya sehingga hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan jemarinya, rambutnya sudah kembali rapi seperti semula.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita lihat sekeliling sini!" ucap Gaara lalu meraih tangan Ino begitu saja dan mengajaknya melangkah meninggalkan parkiran itu.

Ino sudah mau protes untuk mengungkapkan rasa dongkolnya namun urung karena ia lebih penasaran akan tempat apa yang Gaara mengajaknya begitu saja itu.

Ternyata Gaara mengajak Ino menyusuri kawasan perbelanjaan Suna. Sebuah _arcade_ panjang dan besar dengan aneka toko di kiri kanannya. Juga terdapat restoran, kafe, bar serta beberapa salon kecantikan, tempat karaoke dan sebagainya.

Suasana malam musim panas yang cerah begitu meriah dengan lampu-lampu dari _neon box _dan banner-banner toko.

Gaara sendiri kini sudah tak lagi menggandeng tangan Ino. Pemuda itu sudah berjalan dengan gaya khasnya yang memasukkan kedua tangan di dua saku celana kargonya. Dia berjalan beriringan dengan Ino yang sibuk menoleh ke sekeliling mengamati toko-toko di sekitarnya. Kentara sekali kalau gadis itu adalah penggila belanja.

"Gaara! Lihat!" seru Ino yang tahu-tahu sudah berhenti di depan sebuah etalase toko yang memajang sepsang sepatu _high-heel_ berwarna ungu dengan bahan seperti beludru yang terkesan sangat elegan dengan lipitan membentuk pita simpel di ujungnya.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan enggan menghampiri Ino yang tampak terpesona mengamati sepatu dalam etalase itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara enggan. Ia sudah menduga kalau Ino kemungkinan besar ingin membeli sepatu itu.

"Sepatu ini bagus sekali. Pasti cocok nih buatku. Kau mau kan membelikan ini untukku?" Ino menoleh pada Gaara dengan ekspresi manisnya yang biasanya cukup efektif menakhlukkan hati orang.

"Ak-…" belum sampai Gaara mengungkapkan keberatannya tahu-tahu sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di pundaknya.

"Hoe bro!" tanpa menoleh pun Gaara sudah tahu siapa yang menegurnya dengan semangat tinggi seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee, salah satu temannnya yang cukup dekat di kampus.

Gaara hanya membalas teguran Lee yang penuh energi itu dengan senyum tipisnya yang khas.

"Hai, Lee!"

Lee nyengir lebar. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada gadis yang berdiri cantik di samping Gaara. Dia sedikit heran karena baru menyadari temannya yang dingin itu ternyata tak sendirian. Dan ia jadi penasaran siapa gadis cantik di samping Gaara itu karena sepertinya ia bukan orang Suna.

"Eh bro, siapa nih? Pacarmu eh?" goda Lee setengah berbisik namun cukup keras untuk didengar Ino yang berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum geli.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Lee!" tukas Gaara.

"Alaaah, tak perlu malu lah bro! Cantik gini. Dari mana kau dapet dia eh? Keknya bukan dari Suna tuh!" ucap Lee lagi lalu melirik Ino dan tersenyum lebar. Tak diperdulikannya _deathglare_ Gaara.

Ino hanya mengangguk sekilas, membalas senyuman Lee dengan agak geli karena menurutnya Lee dengan cara berpakaiannya yang kocak tampak unik, apalagi model rambutnya yang bob penuh kek mangkok begitu.

"Hai, Nona! Perkenalkan aku Maito Lee! Boleh tahu kau siapa?" tanya Lee selanjutnya.

"Hallo, aku I-.. maksudku, Yagawa Shion. Aku adalah… umm, teman, yah teman baru Gaara," ucap Ino agak kaku. Diliriknya Gaara yang masih tanpa ekspresi. Tadi hampir saja ia kelepasan menyebutkan nama aslinya. Memang susah menyamar.

"Yagawa Shion… nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya. Dan ternyata kalian hanya teman ya, kupikir kalian pacaran loh!"

Kali ini Gaara sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia harus segera bertindak atau kalau tidak pasti Lee akan keasyikan mengganggunya.

"Err, Lee aku dan Shion harus pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu minggu depan, oke?"

"Eit, Gaara! Tunggu dulu, kan tadi kau bilang mau belikan aku sepatu ini. Jadi, kita beli dulu sepatu ini. Eh, Lee-san, sepatu ini cocok kan buat aku?" Ino segera memanfaatkan posisi Gaara yang di depan temannya untuk keuntungan pribadinya.

"Tentu. Tentu saja, Shion-san. Kau begitu cantik, pakai apapun pasti cocok!" puji Lee dengan semangat.

Gaara mendengus kesal. Apa boleh buat. Terpaksa ia menuruti Ino.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kita beli sepatu ini."

Ino sumringah. Dia segera memasuki toko itu dengan Gaara yang melangkah enggan di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Lee kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan malamnya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat bersenang-senang kepada keduanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino keluar dari toko itu dengan sebuah _bag_ berisi sepatu yang sebelumnya ada di etalase tadi. Yang ternyata sepatu itu _limited edition_ sehingga harganya pun sangat mahal. Untungnya bagi Ino adalah sepatu itu pas di kakinya yang memang proporsional itu.

Berikutnya mereka berdua kembali menyusuri area perbelanjaan yang ramai itu. Belum sampai keduanya berjalan jauh, Gaara kembali bertemu dengan temannya yang lain. Kali ini temannya itu berambut kuning cerah dengan senyum lima jarinya. Pemuda itu setinggi Gaara dan ia menggandeng gadis berambut merah muda. Sepertinya kedua-duanya teman akrab Gaara.

"Hei, Gaara! Kau kencan juga ya? Tahu gini kan kita bisa _double date_, dattebayo!" Naruto berseru diikuti anggukan Sakura yang langsung menyapa Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

"Halo, aku Sakura. Kau siapa?"

"Aku, In-… maksudku, Shion. Senang bertemu denganmu!" ucap Ino agak terbata. Kali ini tanpa sepengetahuannya Gaara memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu mendadak merasa aneh, karena untuk ketiga kalinya gadis di sampingnya itu seperti salah tiap akan menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

"Yup. Senang juga bertemu denganmu. Kalian mau kemana nih?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya, kalian mau kemana, kalau aku dan Sakura-chan sih mau ke mall lalu makan-makan. Gimana kalau kita bareng aja?" Naruto mengusulkan.

"Wah, ide yang bagus itu. Iya kan Gaara-kun?" Ino yang menyahut tahu memanggil Gaara dengan sok akrab dan sok manisnya.

Gaara menelan ludah. Lagi-lagi ia tak berkutik. Apa boleh buat.

Akhirnya dua pasang muda-mudi itu pun melangkah pasti menuju Suna Mall di ujung jalan dari _arcade_ itu.

Sebagaimana yang sempat dikhawatirkan Gaara, Ino dengan seenaknya membeli ini dan itu tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan berapa besar total belanjanya. Sakura sendiri sempat keheranan akan Ino yang ternyata sangat gila belanja. Sebenarnya dia juga gila belanja sih, tapi dia tidak bisa mengambil barang sebanyak dan mahal-mahal seperti yang dilakukan Ino karena Naruto, pacarnya tidaklah sekaya Gaara. Namun demikian, ia tetap senang bersama Naruto.

Berkebalikan dengan belanja yang sukses merogoh kocek Gaara, saat makan di restoran Ino memesan menu yang jauh dari kata banyak. Dia tak memesan apapun selain minuman _strawberry milk-shake_.

Akhirnya acara yang melelahkan itu usai juga. Dengan hasil Gaara yang merasa agak menyesal mengajak Ino jalan-jalan di Suna Arcade yang membuat nominal tabungannya berubah. Padahal baru juga sekali jalan. Gaara tak bisa membayangkan jika ia menikah dengan gadis itu, bisa-bisa ia jatuh jadi orang melarat nantinya. Ia sampai bergidik sendiri membayangkan dirinya memakai pakaian compang-camping dan mengemis di toko-toko. Hih!

Lain halnya dengan Gaara, Ino merasa sangat puas. Ia mendapat banyak barang bagus dengan gratis. Tentu saja, Gaara yang membayari semuanya. Dan ia senang sekali karena baru sekali jalan dengan Gaara sudah bisa mendapatkan begitu banyak barang. Apalagi nanti setelah seminggu berlalu. Rencananya kan dia akan di Suna selama seminggu untuk menjalankan rencana Shion.

Karena banyaknya kantong belanjaan yang disangkutkan di stang motornya, Gaara tak bisa memacu motornya secepat ia mau saat perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Lagipula ia sudah malas untuk menggoda Ino.

Ketika tiba di rumah, sepertinya semuanya sudah berada di kamar masing-masing. Membuat Ino leluasa melenggang menuju kamarnya dengan tangan penuh menjinjing kantong-kantong belanjaannya. Gaara yang berjalan mengiringinya hanya diam dengan wajah dingin.

"Umm, Gaara-kun, makasih banget yah sudah baiiik sekali padaku malam ini. Kuharap besok-besok akan lebih baik lagi. Ternyata kau nggak seburuk yang aku kira," ucap Ino ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka masing-masing yang memang bersebelahan.

Gaara menoleh dan menatap Ino sekilas. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

SET!

Tahu-tahu Gaara sudah menarik pinggang ramping Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Ino yang tak menduganya spontan menjatuhkan tas-tas belanjaan di tangannya dan menatap Gaara yang kini begitu dekat dengannya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya yang jernih membeliak ketika detik berikut ketika ia hendak mengucap kata, bibir Gaara sudah lebih dulu menguncinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Gaara melepaskan ciumannya namun tak serta merta melepaskan salah satu lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Ino.

Satu tangannya yang bebas membelai lembut pipi Ino yang masih terpaku menatapnya. Dibelainya bibir merah muda berlipgloss lembut beraroma _strawberry_ itu dengan ibu jarinya. Bibir yang baru saja menjadi sasaran idenya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Setelah semuanya, ia merasa ia berhak mendapatkan itu dari Ino. Sekali lagi, tentu dengan pikiran bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu adalah calon istrinya.

Ino sendiri masih dalam _shock_ akibat gerakan cepat Gaara dan ia hanya terdiam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka sementara matanya menatap Gaara tak berkedip.

"Kau… manis juga, Shion.." ucap Gaara lalu menarik tangannya dari pinggang Ino.

Shion! Nama yang keluar dari mulut Gaara itu sontak menyadarkan Ino bak setruman listrik tegangan tinggi.

_Dia menciumku karena di matanya aku Shion, calon istrinya!_

Ino menatap Gaara tajam, marah.

"Kau ini keterlaluan banget sih? Kenapa kau seenaknya melakukan itu padaku?"

"Hei, kau sendiri tak segan memerasku dengan belanjaanmu kan? Jadi, kalau aku minta sedikit imbalan, itu kurasa wajar," sahut Gaara santai.

Ino menggeram.

"Tetap saja! Kau! Kan sudah aku bilang aku sudah punya pacar! Seenaknya saja kau.. hhhhh!"

"Tapi kurasa tadi itu yang pertama bagimu.. Nona Manis." Gaara tetap santai.

"Kau? Hhhhhh…. Menyebalkan. Awas saja sampai aku bilang pada paman dan bibi. Kedatanganku ke sini, tak lebih karena aku ingin mengatakan pada kalian secara langsung bahwa aku menolak perjodohan ini!"

Gaara tersenyum dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang naik.

"Kau tak akan mengatakannya, Shion.. karena kau.. suka padaku!"

"Lihat saja besok!" tukas Ino dengan gusar yang memuncak.

"…" Gaara hanya menatap Ino lekat dengan senyum khasnya, salah satu sudut bibirnya yang naik sedikit.

BRAKK!

Ino menutup pintu keras. Dilemparkannya kantong-kantong belanjaannya dengan asal, lalu ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Diambilnya pasta gigi lalu dikeluarkannya pasta pembersih gigi itu ke telapak tangannya. Dengan tenaga ekstra yang dilambari rasa sebal Ino menggosokkan pasta gigi itu ke bibirnya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran Gaara.

_Sial! Demi tas Prada aku kecurian first kiss dengan orang menyebalkan kayak dia! Huh! Shion! Shion! Aku benci kau!_

Hati Ino terus saja memaki-maki sementara ia terus menggosok bibirnya hingga terasa panas. Meski tadi hanya ciuman di bibir, tetap saja Ino kesal karena itu pertama kalinya baginya.

Usai membersihkan bibirnya kini Ino menatap bayangannya di cermin.

"Besok hari keduaku di sini. Padahal jadwalnya seminggu kan? Kalau besok aku mendeklarasikan penolakan itu, aku bakalan rugi. Setidaknya aku harus mendapatkan keuntungan sebesar mungkin kan dari menyamar ini? Well, Sabaku Gaara, tunggu saja pembalasanku. Aku, Yamanaka Ino, tak akan pernah mau dirugikan! Hh!" Selesai berkata begitu sebuah senyum licik terbentuk di bibir tipis Ino.

Sementara itu di kamarnya, Gaara yang terlentang di atas _king-size_ _bed_-nya tampak memandangi langit-langit kamar sementara jemari kanannya mengelusi bibirnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sendiri. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang. Bahkan ia sudah lupa nominal belanja Ino yang sempat membuatnya terganggu beberapa saat sebelumnya. Belum juga 24 jam ia mengenal gadis itu, tapi hatinya sudah merespon lebih dari yang disangkakannya.

_Do I fall to her?_ Gaara bertanya pada hatinya sendiri.

_You have message!_ Tiba-tiba ring-tone sms ponsel Gaara berbunyi.

Dengan enggan Gaara meraih ponsel yang telah ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya itu. Dari Naruto.

_Coba buka fb_-_mu!_ _HEBOH, dattebayo! :D :D_

Gaara mengerutkan kening. Apa maksud sms Naruto itu? Tapi toh, pemuda berambut merah bata itu menuruti Naruto dan membuka _fb_-nya.

Berikutnya Gaara hanya mampu terbelalak mendapati bejibun notifikasi memenuhi wallnya. Dan semuanya berkomentar pada sebuah foto yang ditag-kan Sakura untuknya.

Segera Gaara mengklik _link_ ke foto itu. Dan mata _turquoise_-nya melebar tak percaya.

Sebuah foto yang menampakkan dia dan Ino yang saling bertatapan dengan latar belakang kawasan Suna Arcade.

Gaara bahkan tak ingat pada saat apa ia dan Ino tadi tampak begitu dekat dan kapan Sakura mengambil foto itu. Temannya itu tak kalah dengan _papparazi_ ternyata! Tsk!

Dan berikutnya, betapa bayak komentar-komentar lebay dan tidak jelas dari teman-teman Sakura yang otomatis mengenalnya juga. Kebanyakan para gadis yang histeris melihat foto itu.

Gaara mendengus dan sudah akan menutup _fb_-nya kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap sebuah komentar dari akun yang ia tahu itu milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Ino… Tak disangka gadis ini jadi pacarmu, Sabaku_!"

Gaara terpaku diam. Uchiha Sasuke seorang yang serius dan tak suka berbasa-basi, kurang lebih sama dengan dirinya. Ia tidak akan berkomentar pada foto seperti itu jika ia memang tidak merasa penting. Jadi, pasti Sasuke serius dengan komentarnya itu.

_Ino?_

Gaara menyebut nama itu lirih dan berpikir sejenak. Ia jadi teringat bagaimana Ino selalu agak terbata tiap akan menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Dan gadis itu selalu hendak mengucapkan I-.. sebelum kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shion. Hmm.

"Ino… jadi itu namamu eh?" Gaara tersenyum simpul. Sebuah rencana melintas di otaknya.

**TBC**

**A/N : well, coz chapter pertamanya ketinggalan di file tempat kerja author, jadi author ga sempat neh mbaca ulang chap sebelumnya, so, gomen kalo ada yang kurang nyambung ya? En juga, harusnya chap 2 ne udah publish sebelum tahun baru, tapi karena malas ngetik (en gue ga tau napa sulit banget buat ngetikin ff), yah beginilah jadinya… *gaploked berjamaah* :D :D**

** Moga ga jelek-jelek amat. Jikapun ya, hontou ni gomenasai ne minna-san^_^….**

** Then, would you mind to R n R please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**^_^ Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi, Let's Play © Cielheart Ie'chan & el C ^_^**

**Warning: OOC, AU, JELEK, ANCUR, DLL. You've been warned!**

**Don't like, don't read B-)**

.

**CHAP 3**

**.**

**Many thanks to:**

clara

princess

Akira 'Rei-chan' Himeko

Nanairo Zoacha

Saqee-chan

YaMaNaka Larasati SuKa beUd

Minami22

miiikaaaaa

Jee-eugene

mayra gaara

Ekha

Ni Ayu a.k.a Datu

Lollytha-chan

Namizuka Loveminho  
rissy

murasaki

chia

blackcurent

Kuromaki Shana

Namikaze Sakura

vaa-chan

vaneela

Uzumaki Chiaki

Cielheart Ie'chan

ss cholich

mimichan

yuki

me

laluna

Arashi Chika

misano

Moe chan

Merai Alixya Kudo

sabaku

ichisan

sina chan

sasusaku

latu

princess 2  
rain

yamanaka

temariris

ratoe sang gigi

Yuuaja

Sora Hinase

Yuki Tsukushi

.

.

Pagi akhirnya datang dengan Gaara yang sudah memantapkan rencana tersembunyinya dan Ino, yang juga memiliki rencana khusus untuk membalas apa yang telah dilakukan Gaara sebelumnya.

Gadis pirang bermata _aquamarine_ itu tentu saja tidak tahu kalau jati dirinya yang asli sudah diketahui Gaara.

Sementara, Gaara sendiri memang tidak langsung menghakimi Ino. Ia ingin mengetahui apa benar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke di Fb. Bahwa gadis yang sekarang di rumahnya itu bukanlah Yagawa Shion, melainkan seorang gadis lain bernama Ino.

Setelah melihat foto Shion, yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia tengok sedikitpun, Gaara cukup bisa mengerti kenapa tak seorang pun di rumahnya curiga akan Ino. Karena secara sekilas keduanya memang mirip. Tetapi ada hal yang membedakan, yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata jeli Gaara yaitu bahwa intensitas warna mata Ino lebih terang dari milik Shion, begitupun dengan intensitas warna pirang rambut mereka. Ino berambut pirang keemasan, sedang Shion berambut pirang kecoklatan. Untuk itu Gaara ingin mendapatkan bukti pasti tentang jati diri gadis berambut pirang itu.

Ketika Ino asyik berenang di kolam renang belakang rumahnya yang luas bersama dengan Temari, Gaara memanfaatkannya dengan menyelinap ke kamar Ino. Ia ingin menemukan bukti pasti. Bagaimanapun ia memerlukan satu bukti akurat, meskipun dalam hati ia sudah yakin bahwa perkataan Sasuke di Fb dan konklusinya benar.

Setelah membuka-buka laci meja dan tak menemukan apapun, Gaara pun memindahkan fokus penyelidikannya ke lemari besar dimana Ino menyimpan semua pakaiannya.

Wangi bunga yang segar segera menguar, mengusik selaput penciuman pemuda berambut merah itu begitu ia membuka lemari di hadapannya. Segera juga matanya disuguhi aneka model pakaian. Ia heran juga akan betapa banyak pakaian yang dibawa gadis itu. Dan well, dia akui bahwa selera berbusana gadis itu tidak buruk.

Srek. Srek. Srek.

Gaara menyibakkan baju demi baju yang tergantung, hingga kemudian ditemukannya sebuah kopor dan tas pundak di pojokan lemari. Diambilnya tas pundak yang ia ingat adalah tas yang ditenteng Ino sewaktu datang kemarin. Dibukanya tas tersebut dan senyumnya tersimpul manakala didapatkannya apa yang dicarinya. Paspor dan KTP Ino.

_Yamanaka Ino. 20 tahun. Konoha City._

Gaara membaca identitas utama yang tercatat di baris atas penunjuk identitas itu beberapa kali sebelum dimasukkannya paspor Ino ke dalam sakunya dengan senyum puas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah-langkah kaki ringan beriring dengan dendang lembut mendekat.

Ino!

Gawat! Gaara tak akan pernah menginginkan dirinya terpergok sedang mengubek-ngubek isi lemari orang. Apalagi itu lemari seorang gadis.

Satu-satunya cara yang sempat terpikir olehnya adalah menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak kelihatan Ino. Maka masuklah Gaara ke dalam lemari besar itu untuk kemudian meringkuk di pojokan lemari. Beruntunglah ada _overcoat-overcoat_ tebal dan besar yang terletak di pojok lemari. Overcoat yang ia tahu milik Matsuri, sepupunya yang dulu sering menginap di rumahnya.

Gaara memaki dalam hati karena ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan saat itu benar-benar konyol. Oh, andai saja ada yang tahu ia sembunyi dalam lemari, pasti jatuh sudah reputasinya di Suna.

Kreek.

Terdengar pintu dibuka lalu ditutup kembali. Langkah-langkah kaki dan dendang lagu yang tak dikenal Gaara yang ia tahu berasal dari Ino semakin terdengar mendekat.

"Uhhm… segarnya. Pagi-pagi renang memang asyik!" celoteh Ino sambil membuka lemari. Sedikitpun tak menyadari adanya makhluk lain di ruangan itu. Tepatnya di dalam lemarinya.

Tangan berjemari lentik itu dengan gemulai menyibak-nyibak baju, memilih baju yang hendak dipakainya dengan santai. Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga menahan napas sembari berdoa agar jangan sampai Ino melihatnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu boleh bernapas agak lega karena Ino segera menarik satu _dress_ dan kembali menutup lemari dengan asal, sehingga daun pintu lemari tidak menutup rapat alias agak terbuka.

Kemudian didengarnya langkah-langkah kaki Ino sedikit menjauh dari lemari. Dugaan Gaara gadis itu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dan benar saja, karena kemudian terdengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan ditutup kembali dan selanjutnya terdengar gemericik air memancar dari _shower_.

Kesempatan itu pun segera dimanfaatkan Gaara untuk segera melompat keluar lemari dan keluar dari kamar itu.

XXXXXX

"Apakah hari ini kita tidak kemana-mana, Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino dengan gaya _sok_ manisnya ketika hingga sore hari Gaara_ adem ayem_ tak mengajaknya keluar rumah sedikitpun. Padahal, hari begitu cerah.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terpaku ke layar monitor _laptop_nya ke arah Ino yang bersandar di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Aku sibuk, **Shion**." Gaara menekankan suaranya saat menyebut nama Shion, sembari diam-diam ia melirik ekspresi Ino. Biasa saja.

Ino melangkah masuk. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak mau liburan yang seharusnya menjadi ladang emasnya harus terbengkalai begitu saja. Ia harus bisa mengajak Gaara jalan-jalan. Karena hanya dengan itu ia bisa belanja sepuasnya.

"Tapi aku bosan sekali, Gaara! Masa kau tak kasihan padaku? Lagipula aku kan cuma sebentar di sini."

Gaara menatap Ino sekilas. Sengaja tak mengarah langsung ke sepasang mata sebiru samudra yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan merayu itu.

"Kalau kau mau jalan-jalan, kau bisa minta Baki-jisan mengantarmu."

"Ah, tapi aku maunya sama kamu, tahu!" gusar Ino.

"Begitu ya? Tapi bukannya kau bilang tak suka aku?" Gaara tersenyum simpul. Kini ditatapnya Ino yang sudah berdiri agak dekat di depannya dengan lurus-lurus.

Ino menggaruk ujung hidungnya, salah tingkah.

"Jangan GR dulu. Aku mau kau yang menemaniku kan hanya karena… karena…" Ino tampak kesulitan meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena… karena… aah! Sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Lebih baik aku menonton TV saja. Huh!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya dan segera berbalik, melangkah keluar kamar Gaara dengan kesal. Ia tidak sempat melihat bagaimana Gaara menyeringai tipis.

Ino terpaksa harus memuaskan dirinya dengan menonton acara TV di ruang tengah sendirian. Itu karena Gaara tetap di kamarnya sendiri, sedang Temari sedang keluar bersama tunangannya. Sementara, kedua orang tua Gaara masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di kantor. Jadi, praktis rumah besar keluarga Sabaku itu terasa lengang. Karena meskipun banyak pelayan tapi mereka semua berada di luar rumah utama jika tidak sedang bekerja.

Sialnya bagi Ino adalah karena tak satupun acara TV Suna sore itu yang menarik baginya. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya asal tonton saja sebelum kemudian kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Dan beberapa saat berikutnya, ia pun bertukar posisi dengan sang televisi. Dari yang semula ia yang menonton televisi menjadi televisi yang menjadi penontonnya yang terkulai, tertidur dengan pulasnya di sofa besar yang nyaman itu.

Gaara menggeliat pelan, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Langkahnya tenang menuju kamar mandi. Sudah cukup sore, waktunya mandi.

Usai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Gaara merasa lebih segar dan bersemangat. Dan ia jadi kepikiran apa yang dilakukan Ino.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun keluar kamar. Lalu diketuknya kamar Ino. Ketika tak ada sahutan juga, akhirnya ia turun. Setelah beberapa jam _browsing_ dan menulis jurnalnya, ia merasa sedikit lapar.

Setelah menghabiskan dua gelas air mineral, Gaara pun mengambil satu _icecone_ kesukaannya dan menikmati eskrim itu sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Kadang ia memang suka menonton televisi sambil menunggu waktu makan malam.

Ketika tiba di ruang tengah didapatinya TV menyala. Sepertinya ada orang yang menontonnya. Dan setelah langkah Gaara mendekat, pemuda itu hanya bisa tertegun mendapati siapa yang menonton televisi, atau lebih tepatnya ditonton televisi. Karena dengan jelas, tampak Ino tidur terkulai di sofa dengan posisi sedikit meringkuk sambil memeluk bantal.

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Gaara melihat gadis yang lelap di depannya itu. Ino tampak seperti gadis yang manis dalam tidurnya.

BRUGH.

Dengan tenangnya Gaara menjatuhkan pantatnya ke atas bagian sofa yang kosong. Lalu ketika tangannya bergerak meraih remote TV yang terjatuh di bawah Ino, gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya.

Sesaat Ino hanya terpaku mendapati wajah Gaara begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tentu saja, saat itu Gaara memang sedang membungkuk mengambil remot TV yang notabene jatuh dibawahnya ketika ia membuka matanya. Namun Ino tak sempat berpikir panjang. Yang ia tahu Gaara ada begitu dekat dengannya sehingga dengan spontan didorongnya dada bidang pemuda itu keras hingga Gaara terjengkang dari sofa.

"DASAR PERVERT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Ino segera bangun dan berkacak pinggang. Ditatapnya Gaara dengan kemarahan tingkat tinggi.

Gaara bangun sambil mengibaskan-ibaskan celananya. Ditatapnya Ino dengan pandangan bosan.

"Asal kau tahu saja Nona, aku tidak berminat pada orang jorok."

Ino mendelik.

"Hei siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang jorok?"

"_I don't know_. Sekitar sini sepertinya tak ada orang yang belum mandi sebelum kau.."

Ino mendengus.

"Sial kau Sabaku! Lagian meski aku belum mandi, tapi aku ini tetap cantik dan wangi, tahu!" narsis Ino mantap.

Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kembali ia menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa dan mulai memencet-mencet remot untuk mencari chanel TV yang biasanya ditontonnya.

Ino mendengus sekali lagi mendapati sikap Gaara yang acuh tak acuh itu. Dengan kesal dia meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk kembali ke kemarnya. Ia memang perlu mandi, apalagi waktu sudah petang hari.

Ketika Ino turun lagi, ia mendapati Temari sudah pulang. Begitupun dengan kedua orang tua Gaara. Mereka semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan, menunggunya bergabung. Hal itu membuat Ino sedikit segan juga. Untungnya ia bukan orang yang mudah kikuk. Jadi, ia tetap tampak _ enjoy _meski mata-mata itu mengarah padanya.

"Ohya Shion-chan, Gaara-kun, kalian seharian kemana saja?" tanya Karura membuka percakapan setelah beberapa saat berlalu hanya dengan bunyi denting sendok dan garpu beradu dengan piring.

Ino sudah akan menjawab, namun Gaara selangkah lebih cepat.

"Kami hanya nonton TV dan bermain komputer, Okaasan."

"Lhoh, kupikir kau mengajak Shion-chan ke East Waterfall lho Gaara-kun. Jadi, kenapa kalian tidak keluar hmm?"

"Shion sedikit lelah, Okaasan." Lagi-lagi Gaara menjawab lebih cepat, tak memberi kesempatan Ino untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Lalu apa rencana kalian besok? Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Shion-chan ke kantor, Gaara-kun?"

"Maaf Okaasan, tapi besok kami ada pesta barbeque di rumah Naruto."

Karura mengangguk. Tampak puas.

"Begitu ya.. Baguslah kalau begitu. Memang harus begitu, Gaara-kun. Jangan sampai Shion-chan nggak kerasan tinggal di Suna. Iya kan Shion-chan?" Karura menoleh pada Ino yang dari tadi diam, atau sebenarnya 'terpaksa' diam.

"Terima kasih, Karura-bachan." Ino memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum karena di hatinya ia masih jengkel sekali pada Gaara.

"Okaasan, apa orang tua Shion akan datang kemari?"

"Tentu saja, Gaara-kun. Bukan begitu Shion-chan? Ayah dan ibumu kalau tidak salah akan datang akhir pekan ini kan?"

Ino spontan meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dan menatap…. horor kepada Karura. Dirasakannya semua mata tertuju ke arahnya.

_Sial! Baka-Shion! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang soal ini? Haduh! Padahal kan niatku mau mbatalin pertunangan ini! Aduh gimana ini?_ Hati Ino menggerundel sendiri.

"Shion-chan? Kok diam saja?" suara Temari membuyarkan pikiran Ino.

Ino tersentak sepintas sebelum kemudian nyengir.

"Itu… yah, mungkin. Saya belum menelpon mereka lagi soalnya."

Karura tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Yang penting kau senang di sini, Shion-chan. Aku senang kalian sepertinya cepat akrab. Iya kan Yah, mereka sepertinya cocok ya?" Karura menoleh pada Yagami, suaminya yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Hmm, betul Bu." Yagami mengangguk.

Alhasil, Ino hanya bisa menelan ludah pahit mendapati senyum kebahagiaan kedua orang tua Gaara itu. Bahkan Temari pun ikutan tersenyum padanya. Dan Gaara, Ino tak mau meperdulikan pemuda itu. Ia sekarang benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Kalau sampai pertunangan itu jadi, ia tidak hanya gagal dalam 'misi' melainkan juga menyeret Shion yang notabene sudah mapan dengan kekasihnya kepada kehancuran.

_Sial_! Sekali lagi Ino hanya bisa memaki dirinya.

XXXXXX

Keesokan harinya menjelang waktu makan siang, Gaara langsung mengajak Ino untuk ke rumah Naruto. Dan gadis pirang itu tak sempat menolak. Dia hanya berharap semoga sambil menuruti kemauan Gaara untuk sementara ia bisa sekalian memikirkan bagaimana ide yang tepat untuk membatalkan pertunangan.

Ino bingung karena meski ia sudah bersikap buruk, sepertinya Gaara tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Pemuda itu lebih pada acuh tak acuh saja. Repot memang berhubungan dengan orang seperti itu.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Naruto, yang meski tak sebesar rumah keluarga Sabaku, namun terasa lebih bersahabat, Ino segera disambut oleh Sakura. Ada juga wajah baru lagi. Seorang gadis sebayanya juga, berambut coklat dan ditata dengan dua cepol di kepalanya. Namanya Tenten. Gadis itu tak kalah ramah dengan Sakura. Ino merasa langsung dekat dengannya dan ia cukup terkejut ketika Sakura memberitahunya bahwa Tenten adalah pacar Lee.

Beberapa saat kemudian datang lagi seorang gadis lemah lembut berambut indigo yang sangat cantik. Saking cantiknya gadis itu, Ino sampai merasa dirinya begitu jelek. Padahal, tentu saja tidak begitu. Gadis yang baru datang itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Lalu mereka berempat pun segera sibuk di dapur. Mulai dari membumbui daging-daging untuk dipanggang, membuat sate-sate, membuat minuman dan sebagainya. Acara _barbeque _kali itu memang akan dimulai petang hari.

"Ano.., Shion-san, apa kau yang di foto Fb Gaara-kun yang dipasang Sakura-chan ya?" tanya Hinata ketika ia dan Ino sama-sama menata meja untuk makan siang.

Ino tertegun sejenak. _Foto dirinya di Fb Gaara?_

"Err, yah, aku belum lihat sih, Hinata-san, jadi ya aku belum tahu foto yang mana yang kau maksud."

"Sakura-chan bilang itu foto saat kalian di Suna Arcade, Shion-san. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa Hinata-san?"

"Tidak sih, hanya… hanya saja Sasuke-kun sepertinya salah mengenalimu sebagai seorang bernama Ino."

DEG!

Jantung Ino seolah berhenti berdetak.

Sasuke!

Jati dirinya telah terkuak. Ternyata Gaara sudah mengetahuinya sejak malam sebelumnya. Pemuda itu ternyata hanya berpura-pura seolah tak ada apa-apa. Pantas saja pemuda itu jadi agak aneh padanya. Namun, mengapa ia belum didepak keluar dari Sabaku Mansion? Satu lagi pertanyaannya adalah apa rencana yang tengah disusun Gaara untuknya? Dan yang tak kalah penting, bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke?

"S-Shion-san, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tegur Hinata lembut karena Ino hanya diam saja untuk beberapa saat.

Ino menoleh.

"Err… yah. Ohya, Hinata-san, soal Sasuke yang menyebutku Ino, kurasa ia salah lihat saja. Mungkin aku mirip dengan gadis bernama Ino itu. _Bytheway_, apa Sasuke juga teman Gaara dan Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Begitulah. Tapi hubungan Gaara-kun dan Sasuke-kun tidak bisa dibilang akrab. Mereka seperti rival. Tapi untungnya Naruto-kun bisa menjadi penengah."

"Hmm, begitu rupanya."

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun akan datang. Nanti kukenalkan kau padanya, Shion-san," ucap Hinata tulus.

Ino hanya bisa nyengir kaku. Andai Hinata tahu bagaimana hubungan yang pernah terjadi antara ia dan Sasuke.

Sekarang ini posisi Ino bagai telur di ujung tanduk. Ditambah lagi jika ia benar bertemu Sasuke, maka semuanya akan semakin jelas terungkap.

Yang dikhawatirkan Ino akhirnya terjadi juga. Ketika hari telah berubah gelap dan barbeque dimulai, satu per satu teman Naruto mulai berdatangan. Dan akhirnya, muncullah Uchiha Sasuke.

Dari tempatnya berdiri mengisi gelas-gelas dengan aneka minuman, Ino berusaha untuk tenang. Dihirupnya napas lalu dihembuskannya, lalu ditarik lalu dihembuskannya lagi. Demikian sampai berulang-ulang dan ia merasa _rilex_.

…..

GREB.

Seseorang tahu-tahu menarik pergelangan tangan Ino ketika gadis itu baru keluar dari toilet.

"S-sasuke?" Ino tak mampu mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

Yang dipanggil hanya menyeringai tipis. Dilepaskannya tangannya yang semua mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Ya, Ino. Ini aku. Apa kabar?"

Ino mendengus kecil. Mencoba sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Bukan urusanmu lagi. Permisi!" Ino lalu berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jadi kau adalah pacar si rambut merah itu sekarang? Heran kalian bisa kenal!" ucap Sasuke lagi, sukses menghentikan langkah Ino.

"Sasuke! Apa sih maumu? Aku sudah nggak punya urusan lagi denganmu, tahu!"

"Hmm, jadi mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar lalu kau lupakan aku begitu saja? Kenapa, apa dia lebih kaya dari Uchiha, eh Yamanaka?"

"Sasuke! Please! Jangan ungkit masa lalu lagi! Lagian sekarang kan kau sudah dengan Hinata!"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Well, aku cuman ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, dengan si rambut merah itu!"

Ino memutar mata.

"Kenapa juga aku harus memberitahumu. Kita toh sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Ayolah, Ino! Aku kenal betul siapa kau. Sifatmu dari kecil itu tidak berubah. Jadi, kali ini kau pasti punya tujuan tertentu kenapa kau dengannya? Ingin mendapat ladang emas baru eh?"

Ino mendelik tajam sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha!"

"Kenapa? Kau merasa terganggu? Tapi semua itu kan fakta, kau hanya memburu harta kan? Sama seperti dulu ketika kau lebih memilih uang daripada aku!"

"Huh! Aku tidak mau menjelaskan soal itu padamu! Jika memang kau menganggapnya begitu ya sudah! Tapi satu hal saja, kalianlah yang membuatku jadi begini! Kalian orang kaya selalu menganggap segala sesuatu bisa dibeli dengan uang! Betapapun aku mencoba menunjukkan yang sebenarnya, kalian terlalu picik untuk melihatnya!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan geram demi didengarnya rentetan kata-kata pedas Ino itu.

"Tapi aku juga mengerti satu hal, Ino. Bahwa orang miskin seperti kalian juga sangat mudah dibeli dengan uang! Di mata kalian, bergaul dengan orang kaya hanya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Dan aku kasihan sekali karena sekarang ini, rambut merah itu akan menjadi korbanmu selanjutnya!"

Selesai berkata demikian Sasuke pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri kaku.

Di saat yang bersamaan, seorang pemuda rambut merah yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu lain juga melangkah pergi.

Akhirnya Ino kembali lagi ke acara _barbeque_ dengan sangat terpaksa. Sedapat mungkin ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Keheningan mengisi perjalanan pulang dari rumah Naruto. Gaara tampak fokus pada kemudinya, sementara Ino risau dengan masalah yang dihadapinya.

Begitu tiba di rumah Sabaku, tanpa bicara apapun Ino segera memasuki kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Dan Gaara sendiri pun tak mengatakan apapun mendapati sikap Ino yang mendadak diam itu. Tentu saja, pemuda itu kan sudah tahu semuanya.

Begitu masuk kamar, Ino segera menuju balkon depan kamarnya untuk menelpon Shion. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya panggilannya terjawab juga. Tapi bukan Shion yang menjawabnya, melainkan Sai, pacar Shion.

"Sai, bisa kau berikan telponnya pada Shion? Ada hal darurat yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya!" ucap Ino cepat.

"Shion masih di toilet, Ino. Telpon saja lima menit lagi!"

"Baiklah." Dan Ino pun menutupnya dengan menahan kesal.

Sambil menunggu lima menit berlalu, gadis pirang itu mondar-mandir ke sana kemari. Tampak jelas sekali ia gelisah.

"Halo,Ino? Ada apa kau telpon malam-malam?" tanya Shion di seberang begitu Ino menelpon kembali lima menit kemudian.

"GAWAT, Shion! Penyamaranku sudah terbongkar! Aku ketemu Sasuke di sini!"

"APA?" Shion terdengar _shock_.

"Begitulah. Trus bagaimana. Padahal besok baru hari ketiga. Apa aku jujur saja semuanya, dan _well_, mengatakan semuanya bahwa kau tak bisa dengan perjodohan ini karena kau sudah dengan Sai. Begitu?"

"…. Aaargh! Ino! Jangan dulu… Aah, kenapa semuanya bisa kacau begini sih? Trus Gaara sendiri bagaimana setelah tahu bahwa kau bukan aku?"

"Ya… di situlah anehnya, Shion! Dia sudah tahu sejak kemarin malam, tapi dia malah terkesan acuh tak acuh. Aku nggak tahu ada apa di otaknya itu! Ini benar-benar menyusahkan!"

"Dan kau jadi menyeretku pada kesusahan selanjutnya, Ino! Aku tak bisa mbayangin reaksi ortu aku kalau sampai mereka tahu bahwa aku yang nyuruh kamu untuk nyamar jadi aku hanya karena aku ingin ngabisin seminggu ini dengan Sai-kun!"

"Semua ini karena _planning_-mu itu, Shion! Jangan melemparkan kesalahan padaku! Sudah untung aku mau membantumu!" gusar Ino, tak terima menjadi kambing hitam.

"Tapi kalau kau tak bermasalah dengan Sasuke, maka semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Lagian kau kan tidak secara sukarela membantuku. Ingat, TAS PRADA itu, Ino!"

"Oke, oke, cukup sampai di sini! Tak ada gunanya kita saling nyalahin. Yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah bagaimana jika kedua ortu Gaara mengundang ortumu untuk datang? Aduh, gimana Shion? Aku nggak bisa mbayangin gimana reaksi ortu Gaara kalau sampai tahu semua ini."

Shion tak langsung menjawab. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah berpikir keras.

"Umm, Ino… Kau bilang kalau Gaara tetap acuh tak acuh bahkan setelah mengetahui siapa kau kan? Bagaimana kalau kau ikuti saja permainannya. Sembari aku memikirkan cara lain untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Gimana?"

"Tapi gimana jika aku sampai ditahan karena tuduhan penipuan, Shion? Apalagi kau sekarang jauh dengan si Sai di Oto kan?"

Shion mendesah.

"Yah, begitulah. Tenang saja lah, nanti kalau ada apa-apa denganmu di Suna, aku akan langsung datang dan njelasin semuanya. Lagian Sai bilang, dia siap menemui ortuku kok."

"Begitu..."

"Nah, sementara cuman itu kan masalahnya?"

"Hmm.."

"Oke, oyasumi ne Ino! Bye-bye!"

"Bye!" Ino menutup ponselnya dan begitu ia berbalik, tubuhnya seketika menegang karena tahu-tahu Gaara sudah berdiri bersandar di tembok dengan tangan bersedekap di dadanya, menatap Ino dengan tatapan menghakimi seolah Ino adalah seorang maling yang tertangkap basah.

"G-Gaara?"

"Hnn.." sahut Gaara singkat, menatap kian lekat ke arah Ino.

"J-jadi kau mendengar semuanya?" Ino masi tergagap.

"Begitulah, termasuk.. pembicaraanmu dengan Sasuke. Jadi, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Ino terbeliak lagi, tapi ia segera bisa menguasai diri.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Yang perlu kau tahu, hanyalah bahwa aku di sini atas permintaan Shion sendiri. Jadi aku tidak melakukan ini semua atas kemauanku sendiri!" Ino mulai bisa berkata secara normal lagi.

"Bukan urusanku? Kau tidak lupa kan bahwa bagaimanapun juga, kau telah menipu kami semua, Ino? Itu namamu kan?"

Ino termangu diam. Tak mampu langsung menjawab. Gaara memang benar, bahwa bagaimanapun Ino telah menipu mereka.

"Dan kau mau melakukan semuanya hanya demi uang dan kesenangan semata-mata kan? Tch! Ngomong-ngomong berapa Shion membayarmu, Ino? Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Atau dia menyogokmu dengan barang bermerk? Apa kau mau melakukan apa saja hanya demi benda-benda semacam itu hm?"

Ino hanya mampu diam.

Gaara tersenyum simpul. Langkahnya mendekat kepada Ino, lalu diangkatnya dagu gadis itu hingga wajah mereka berdua nyaris beradu.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku memberimu cek kosong, yang bisa kau isi sesukamu dengan syarat kau tidur denganku?"

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino membelalak.

SET. Ditampiknya tangan Gaara yang sempat memegang dagunya lalu didorongnya dada pemuda itu.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Sabaku Gaara! Kau pikir aku apa ha?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum sinis.

"_A whore_, _maybe_."

Kata itu begitu pedas di telinga Ino, hingga ia spontan melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Gaara.Namun sebelum sampai telapak tangannya beradu dengan kulit wajah Gaara, pergelangan tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditangkapoleh pemuda itu.

"Seorang wanita yang baik tidak akan sembarangan menggunakan tangannya, Nona.." ucap Gaara tajam.

"Jangan pernah menghinaku! Kau tidak tahu apapun!"desis Ino marah.

"Ah, aku hanya berkaca dari masa lalumu, Ino. Kalau dulu kau meninggalkan Sasuke demi uang, jika sekarang aku membelimu, aku rasa bisa bukan? Tinggal sebut saja berapa yang kau inginkan."

Tubuh Ino sampai bergetar akibat menahan amarah yang memuncak. Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang tidak dicengkram Gaara untuk meninju wajah pemuda itu. Namun, lagi-lagi Ino kalah cepat. Gaara dengan sigap menangkapnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain. Jadilah kini kedua pergelangan tangan Ino dalam cengkraman Gaara yang sangat erat.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" geram Ino dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

Gaara hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tak seharusnya kau takut, Ino. Kau sendiri yang memulai permainan ini. Dan sekarang, aku menyetujuinya, _**Let's Play!**_"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Ya know what I mean_."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu. Dan apapun itu, aku tidak mau!"

"Hmm, begitu?" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau tak punya opsi lain, karena.. aku sudah pegang kartumu."

Ino terpaku. Bibirnya kelu, tak mampu membantah. Bahkan hingga Gaara melepaskan dagunya lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia masih berdiri diam. Mematung dan tidak tahu harus apa. Membiarkan angin malam menghembusi wajah dan mempermainkan helai rambutnya.

_Let's play? Jadi dia menganggap semuanya sebagai permainan? Tapi kenapa? Dan apa untungnya baginya? Dan permainan seperti apa yang ia maksudkan?_

Kepala Ino dipenuhi tanda tanya.

**TBC**

**A/N** : bersambung dulu. Maaf dengan ketelatan, OOC-ness, keabalan dan sebagainya yang jelek-jelek pada ff ini. _And then_, ff ini dimaksudkan sebagai ff ringan saja untuk mengobati jenuh author gara-gara banyaknya tugas di RW.. ~halaaah~ Jadi, gomen jika ceritanya mudah ketebak dan plotnya rush ato apalah namanya.

Dan **terima kasih** buat ide Ciel-chan yang sudah rela untuk, sekali lagi, kuhancurkan =='..

Untuk ide lain, maaf jika belum kurealisasikan.

Mind to R n R please?


	4. Chapter 4

**^_^ Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi, Let's Play © Cielheart Ie'chan dan el Cierto ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah mereview, silent readers, yang nge-alert (?), yang nge-fave (?), dan sapa aja yang baca ff ini, maaf author ga bisa balasa satu-satu dan nulis satu-satu.. tapi rasa terima kasih author tak sedikitpun berkurang… hontou ni arigatou minna-san^^**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

Ino sungguh tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Gaara. Betapapun ia mencoba menerka-nerka, ia tak dapat menemukan apa yang sekiranya paling mungkin direncanakan pemuda itu untuknya. Yang paling mampir di otaknya justru adalah kemungkinan bahwa Gaara akan membeberkan semua rahasianya kepada keluarganya. Dan itu, jujur saja, membuat Ino takut. Namun kemudian, setelah keesokan harinya datang dan sarapan berlalu tapi Gaara ternyata tak menyinggung sedikitpun soal penyamaran yang telah ia lakukan, Ino jadi ragu bahwa Gaara akan membeberkan rahasianya begitu saja.

Dan belum sampai Ino bisa menebak apa yang direncanakan atau apa yang dimaksud Gaara dengan 'play' itu, pemuda berambut merah tersebut malah membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang justru membuatnya kian heran saja. Gaara membawanya ke salon kecantikan. Di tempat perawatan kecantikan yang sepertinya terbesar dan termodern di Suna itu, Ino dipermak habis-habisan. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

Ino yang selama di Konoha biasanya hanya ke salon untuk menemani Shion, tentu saja sangat menyukai segala aktivitas itu. Ia memang suka melakukan perawatan kecantikan, namun karena biaya yang terbatas ia tak bisa melakukannya di salon ternama apalagi sampai secara menyeluruh. Jadi, untuk sejenak, Ino bisa dibilang menikmati kegiatannya di salon itu. Melupakan sejenak mengenai problema yang ada antara ia dan Gaara.

…

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tunggu sambil memejamkan matanya selama ia menunggu Ino menjalani berbagai _beauty treatment_ itu. Tentu saja, ia tidak tidur. Ia hanya ingin merelaksasikan dirinya sembari memikir ulang rencananya. Apakah sudah cukup benar apa yang dilakukannya?

Bayangan Ino dengan Sasuke kembali berkelebat di benaknya. Meski keduanya tidak melakukan apapun, tapi entah mengapa hatinya begitu tidak nyaman. Betapa ia ingin meninju muka Sasuke. Betapa ia ingin merengkuh Ino hanya untuknya. Mengapa ia begitu tidak suka mendapati fakta bahwa Ino pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke? Apa karena ia mengetahui bahwa Ino adalah gadis materialistis pengejar harta sebagaimana yang dikatakan Sasuke? Mengapa hatinya tak bisa menerima jika Ino memang gadis materialistis? Mengapa ia justru mengharapkan Ino adalah gadis baik-baik?

_Shit! _Gaara memaki. Ia tidak boleh terbawa suasana. Ia pasti sudah kena tipu daya penipu bernama Yamanaka Ino itu jika ia sampai berpikir bahwa gadis itu gadis baik-baik.

Dengan pikiran itu, Gaara kemudian membuka matanya. Dirogohnya sakunya dan dikeluarkannya secarik kartu nama.

_Yagawa Shion. 092187871XX_

Berikutnya, Gaara tampak berbicara serius setelah jemarinya menekan nomor sesuai yang tertera di kartu nama itu.

…

Ino merasa tubuhnya begitu segar dan enteng seusai mendapatkan spa ekslusif _redwine_. Berikutnya ia dimanjakan dengan _creambath_ dan _facial care_.

Namun, ternyata tak semuanya membuatnya senang. Yaitu satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit _shock_ adalah ketika rambutnya dipotong begitu saja oleh _hair styler_ yang mengatakan bahwa itu merupakan permintaan Gaara agar rambutnya dipotong.

Akhirnya Ino pun terpaksa merelakan rambutnya dipotong. Ia merasa luar biasa kesal dan berniat akan memaki-maki Gaara begitu ia keluar dari salon nanti. Namun, setelah rambutnya ditata dan ia melihat dirinya di cermin, mendapati bahwa ternyata dengan model rambut barunya yang panjangnya hanya sampai punggung dengan sedikit aksen _wavy_ ia ternyata tak seburuk yang dibayangkannya, Ino pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendamprat Gaara.

Gaara sendiri sudah hampir tertidur ketika Ino keluar dan menghampirinya. Ia membuka mata tepat sebelum Ino menegurnya. Dan kemudian ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terpana dengan penampilan baru Ino. Gadis itu semakin tampak jelita dan… berkelas. _Perfect!_ Gaara puas dalam hatinya.

"Hnn, kau lumayan juga," ucap Gaara datar, enggan memuji. Ia kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Ino yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Ino memutar mata.

"Kau tahu benar aku lebih dari sekedar lumayan, Gaara!"

Gaara tersenyum sekilas. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Ino, berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Ahya, kau memang lebih dari lumayan. Kau kan … penipu."

Bisikan sinis itu sontak membuat Ino menoleh cepat pada Gaara yang justru membuatnya wajahnya nyaris beradu dengan pemuda itu. Rasa panas terasa merayap di wajahnya.

Jelas terlihat oleh Ino seringai tipis di wajah Gaara.

"Kita makan sekarang hmm?" ucap Gaara di telinga Ino dengan tenangnya setelah ia sukses membuat gadis itu terpana. Tangannya kini telah merangkul pinggang Ino.

Ino berusaha menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari pinggangnya, namun tak semudah itu karena Gaara cukup erat merangkulnya.

Alhasil Ino hanya menurut saja. Berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara keluar dari salon tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka.

"Apa sih sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan, Sabaku Gaara?" tukas Ino sambil mengibaskan tangan Gaara begitu mereka sudah sampai di parkiran.

"Aku hanya melanjutkan permainan mengasyikkan ini, Nona Yamanaka. Bukannya, kau menyukainya?"

Ino mendengus.

"Hentikan semua pikiran konyolmu, Sabaku! Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk tidak melakukan semua kekonyolan semacam ini. Jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini!"

Gaara hanya menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Tangannya kini terlipat di depan dadanya. Wajahnya mendekat lagi pada Ino yang segera mundur selangkah, sepertinya mengantisipasi adanya ciuman tiba-tiba seperti di hari pertamanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

Lalu Gaara berbalik dan berjalan memutari mobil _sport_-nya dan membuka pintu. Ino pun mau tak mau mengikuti gerakan pemuda itu. Masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Gaara.

Gaara membawa Ino ke sebuah restoran modern yang mewah dan nyaman. Ketika mereka masuk dan berjalan menuju meja yang telah dipesan Gaara langkah mereka tak urung terhenti, tampak terkejut karena dari arah yang berlawanan berjalan pasangan muda lain yang mereka kenal, yang sepertinya juga terkejut melihat mereka.

Well, sebenarnya tidak semuanya terkejut. Karena Hinata langsung menyapa dengan ramah dan lembut.

"Shion-san, Gaara-kun, kalian baru mau makan? Selamat makan kalau begitu, kami baru saja usai."

Ino terpaksa tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Hinata karena Gaara dan Sasuke sibuk beradu tatapan.

"Begitulah, Hinata-san. Tak disangka bertemu lagi di sini."

Sasuke terdengar mendengus. Matanya sekilas menatap Ino sebelum kembali beralih kepada Gaara.

"Sabaku, kita perlu bicara. Di luar!"

Gaara tak menyahut, namun ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hinata yang tampak keheranan.

"Ah, mungkin mereka punya sedikit urusan. Tenang saja, Shion-san, mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi tidak mungkin mereka berkelahi," kata Hinata karena melihat Ino tampak khawatir.

Tetapi sebenarnya yang dikhawatirkan Ino kan bukannya Sasuke akan berkelahi dengan Gaara atau tidak. Tetapi jika Sasuke mengatakan apa-apa yang tidak benar mengenai dirinya. Karena sebenarnya telah terjadi kesalahpahaman besar antara ia dan Sasuke selama ini. Namun karena janjinya, Ino tidak bisa memberitahu Sasuke apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

…..

"Jauhi Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku!" ucap Sasuke dingin begitu mereka berdua sudah berada di luar restoran.

Gaara yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku kini sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha."

"Kubilang jauhi dia kalau kau tak mau kena penyakit!"

"Hm, begitu? Penyakit apa? Bukannya malah kau yang sakit hati karena dia denganku?"

"Tsk! Kau tak tahu apapun tentang dia, Sabaku! Aku sebenarnya tak mau ikut campur. Tapi aku masih ingat kau, bagaimanapun, orang yang aku kenal. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi korbannya selanjutnya."

"Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu Uchiha. Tapi aku bukan engkau. Aku tidak akan menjadi korbannya. Melainkan, justru sebaliknya." Gaara tersenyum simpul.

Sasuke tampak terkejut sebelum kembali berpura-pura tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sabaku? Apa yang kau rencanakan padanya?"

"Haha, ternyata kau tidak benar-benar membencinya, Uchiha. Kau, malah, peduli. Kenapa?"

Sasuke diam.

"Ah, _first love lies deep_ ya?"

"Jangan ngawur Sabaku. _That bi***'s not much worth!_"

"Lalu kenapa kau peduli akan yang mau aku lakukan padanya?"

"Aku hanya kasihan kalau kau justru kau yang termakan oleh permainanmu sendiri, Sabaku."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi aku tak akan semudah itu. Oke, bye bye."

Selesai berkata demikian, Gaara kembali berjalan memasuki restoran dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya susah payah menahan marah.

XXXXXXXX

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tampak tidak senang?" tanya Hinata ketika dilihatnya wajah Sasuke terkesan gelap oleh emosi yang memuncak.

"_Nothing, _Hina. _I'm fine_." Sasuke sekilas menoleh pada kekasihnya. Kekasihnya. Sasuke mencoba menekankan hal itu pada hati dan benaknya. Ia harus ingat bahwa ia telah lama berkomitmen untuk melupakan Ino. Jadi, sungguh tidak pada tempatnya jika ia terus memikirkan Ino sementara ia sudah memiliki Hinata.

_First love lies deep_.

Kata-kata itu terngiang dengan begitu saja mengusik benak Sasuke kembali. Menggagalkannya dari usahanya untuk tidak memikirkan Ino. Karena faktanya, ia memang menaruh Ino dalam memori bahkan ruang hatinya semenjak ia mendapati fakta bahwa Ino meninggalkannya bukan karena gadis itu lebih mencintai harta. Sasuke mengetahui dari Sai, sepupunya yang tinggal di Konoha, bahwa Ino menerima uang sogokan dari keluarga Uchiha karena saat itu gadis itu memang sedang sangat membutuhkan uang dalam jumlah besar untuk operasi ibunya. Ino menerima uang dan syarat yang diajukan keluarga Uchiha yang memaksanya untuk menjauhi Sasuke untuk selamanya dan tak kan menghubunginya lagi.

Sasuke baru mengetahui alasan Ino yang sebenarnya ketika ia sudah terlanjur dengan Hinata, jadi ia tidak mungkin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ino. Meski fakta itu sungguh mengusiknya, membuatnya sangat ingin menemui Ino untuk meminta maaf. Tetapi ketika pada akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Ino, yang terjadi ia malah berakting bahwa ia tidak tahu alasan Ino meninggalkannya. Ia malah berkata-kata kasar pada gadis itu. Semuanya, karena ia cemburu, sangat cemburu mendapati bahwa Ino ternyata berhubungan dengan Gaara, rival abadinya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, apakah Shion-san itu adalah Ino? Kurasa kau masih memikirkannya. Iya kan?" suara lembut Hinata menyeret Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau tahu kan, Ino adalah masa lalu. _Now and then, it's only you_." Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan meremasnya lembut. Hinata tersenyum lega.

Sasuke menegaskan kembali kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Hinata itu di dalam hati kecilnya. Benar, ia sudah punya Hinata. Untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya. Ia harus belajar melupakan Ino.

XXXXXXXX

"Gaara, apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino ketika mereka keluar dari restoran setelah menghabiskan makan siang dalam diam.

Gaara tak menyahut. Menoleh pun tidak. Ia terus melangkah, tak mengacuhkan Ino sedikitpun.

Alhasil, Ino pun hanya mampu menggemeletukkan gigi-giginya kesal. Hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan baginya.

Dan hal yang mengesalkan Ino tak berhenti sampai di situ rupanya. Karena begitu mobil melaju, Gaara kembali mengemudikan mobilnya bagai burung alap-alap. Membuat Ino hanya memejamkan mata dan menjerit ngeri sekaligus marah tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah puas dengan aksinya yang lumayan brutal itu, Gaara menghentikan mobilnya begitu saja di pinggir jalan sepi yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, di dekat padang ilalang yang lengang.

Suara rem mobil berdecit beriring dengan jeritan Ino yang nyaris terlempar dari joknya andai saja ia tidak menggunakan _safety belt_-nya.

Pemuda itu segera keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Membuat Ino yang sudah kesal tambah kesal saja. Ia merasa tak melakukan kesalahan lagi, tapi mengapa Gaara bersikap begitu mengesalkan?

Ino pun keluar dari mobil dan langsung disambut oleh Gaara yang menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar. Pemuda itu menekankan punggungnya ke badan mobil dan kemudian mengungkung Ino.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" desis Gaara begitu dekat ke wajah Ino.

Ino tak langsung menjawab melainkan berusaha mendorong dada pemuda itu menjauh. Sepertinya ia dalam bahaya. Ternyata ia berurusan dengan seorang _psycho_. Begitulah ia memvonis Gaara karena tindakannya yang seenaknya terhadapnya.

"Jawab, Ino!"

"Menjauhlah dulu dariku, Sabaku!" tukas Ino tajam.

Gaara pun melepaskan kungkungannya dari samping kanan kiri Ino lalu sedikit mundur. Napasnya sedikit tersengal. Ia tampak sangat emosional. Padahal biasanya ia begitu tenang dan datar.

"Apapun yang pernah ada antara aku dan Sasuke, itu masa lalu. Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," ucap Ino tegas.

"Begitu? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia masih mencintaimu?"

Ino terbeliak tak percaya.

"I-itu juga bukan urusanmu!" tukas Ino dengan agak tergagap.

"Sejak awal kau melangkah masuk rumah Sabaku, sejak itu pula kau menjadi urusanku, Yamanaka Ino."

Ino menatap Gaara jengah.

"Ya, tapi tidak dengan yang ini!"

"…" Gaara hanya bersedekap dan menatap Ino dingin.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia benci melakukan ini, mengakui kesalahannya.

"Oke, aku memang salah telah menerima permintaan Shion untuk melakukan semua hal konyol ini hanya demi Tas Prada. Aku, Yamanaka Ino, meminta maaf pada Sabaku Gaara. Begitu sudah bisa diterima?"

"Belum," sahut Gaara singkat.

"Trus memangnya aku harus apa lagi coba?" Ino tak habis pikir.

Gaara kembali mendekat. Salah satu tangannya naik dan membelai pipi Ino dengan perlahan kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino.

"_Be my girlfriend!"_

Mata _aquamarine _Ino terbeliak lebih lebar, tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Bibirnya sampai sedikit ternganga saking terkejutnya.

"G-Gaara kau..?''

"Ssh! _Just say nothing_!" Gaara menggeleng sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Ino kemudian ibu jarinya membelai bibir lembut berlipgloss tipis itu.

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya dengan posisi sedikit miiring. Dengan pelan tapi pasti dikecupnya bibir indah Ino.

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan telapak tangan Ino yang semua bergerak mendorong dadanya menjauh kini malah mencengkram erat kemejanya.

Ciuman itu sendiri adalah ciuman kedua mereka. Tapi kali ini Gaara melakukannya dengan lebih lama. Mungkin lebih karena terbawa suasana sekitar mereka yang merupakan padang ilalang dengan angin sore yang berhembus semilir dan matahari yang telah bersembunyi di balik awan, begitu sunyi dan melenakan.

Gaara menikmatinya. Kali ini terasa lebih indah meski hatinya sebenarnya masih kacau balau. Dengan mencium Ino seperti itu ia merasa Ino telah menjadi miliknya.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Ah, tidak. Kita ambil dulu gaun untukmu, Ino.." ucap Gaara kalem setelah menyudahi ciumannya. Tanpa rasa segan atau apa, pemuda itu berbalik, memutari badan mobil, menuju bagian kemudinya dan kemudian masuk.

Sementara itu, butuh beberapa detik untuk Ino mencerna semua yang baru saja dialaminya sebelum kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil dengan ekspresi seperti orang linglung.

….

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara dan Ino untuk mengambil gaun yang dimaksudkan akan dipakai Ino. Gaun itu sendiri sangat indah dan elegan serta berukuran pas dengan tubuh Ino yang memang proporsional.

Ino menyukai gaun itu namun tetap saja ia heran mengapa hari itu Gaara bersikap begitu aneh padanya. Apalagi kata-kata pemuda itu sebelumnya cukup membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ia merasa bahwa semua adalah bagian dari 'play' yang direncanakan Gaara.

Gaara sendiri juga mengenakan setelan jas formal hitam-hitam yang membuatnya tampak semakin mempesona. Hati Ino sampai bergetar ketika ia bertemu mata dengan pemuda itu. namun, tentu saja Ino segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berlagak biasa saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Gaara tidak mengatakan apapun dan Ino juga tidak bertanya. Namun Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika ia melihat dua mobil yang diketahuinya bukan mobil milik keluarga Sabaku tampak terpakir rapi di pelataran rumah Sabaku yang luas itu.

Masih dalam keherananya, Ino terpaksa turun karena Gaara membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino. Tak hanya itu, seolah belum cukup keanehan yang diciptakannya hari itu, Gaara meminta Ino menggandeng lengannya dan mereka memasuki rumah seperti pasangan kekasih yang sebenarnya.

Entah mengapa jantung Ino berdebar-debar. Firasatnya mendadak mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

Dan benar saja, karena begitu langkah Ino memasuki ruang tamu, ia hanya bisa terpaku kaku. Dunianya serasa berhenti berputar karena kini di hadapannya dengan jelas berdiri tamu-tamu yang tak disangkanya akan berada di situ malam itu. Mereka adalah kedua orang tua Shion, lengkap dengan Shion juga Sai.

Ino bisa merasakan tajamnya tatapan para orang tua itu, terlebih kedua orang tua Gaara. Ia mungkin sudah tak kuat berdiri kalau saja Gaara tidak melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya. Merapatkan sisi tubuhnya dengan tubuhnya, sehingga Ino seolah merasa bersandar padanya.

Semua mata di situ memang tertuju pada Ino dan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat semuanya sudah hadir. Ia menoleh sekilas pada Ino yang masih terpaku dan bagaimana gadis itu kini melemas oleh fakta yang didapatinya. Fakta yang sebenarnya bagian dari rencana Gaara.

Kedua orang tua Gaara, terlebih Karura sudah berdiri dan bersiap menghujani Gaara dengan pertanyaan namun segera urung karena Gaara lebih dulu berkata.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Gaara memulai pembicaraannya, sementara wajah-wajah di ruangan itu kini menatapnya dengan penasaran tingkat tinggi. "Jadi, well, sebenarnya ini semua rencanaku. Aku yang meminta pacarku, Yamanaka Ino, untuk menyamar menjadi Yagawa Shion. Tapi malam ini, aku ingin kalian semua tahu bahwa aku tak ingin meneruskan kebohongan ini lebih lama, karena bagaimanapun kupikir kalian harus tahu siapa yang sebenarnya aku cintai, Okaasan, Otousan…"

Ino dan Shion adalah yang paling membelalak tak percaya akan semua perkataan Gaara yang mereka tahu, jelas-jelas bohong itu.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N : **Gomenasai minna-san, author masih belum bisa bikin chapter panjang. Padahal di ff-ff lain selalu minimal 4000-an words per chapter-nya. Namun entah mengapa, untuk ff ini sulit banget eui… Hehe, maaf buat segala OOC-ness, Typo dan segala kejelekan dan ketidak-singkronan. Yeach, you've already warned right?

**Arigatou atas ide-ide Ciel yang tetep mau menyumbangkan idenya hingga chapter 4 ini. ^^ *hug***

** Ohya.. kalian bisa tebak next-chap-nya? ***lirik-lirik Ciel* :D… Menurut kalian permainan sudah berakhir belum? Ato malah baru dimulai? Trus bagaimana nasib Ino? Apa sebenernya maksud Gaara? Hohoho…

**Just stay tune and don't forget review my friends^^**

**_/\/\/\/\_**

**OOO**

**Ahya, satu hal lagi, dikarenakan author mau sedikit sibuk dengan urusan di dunia nyata (baca: kuliah dan ujian dan tugas-tugas akhir semester), maka dengan berat hati author menyatakan bahwa chapter 5 akan sedikit telat. Februari mungkin. **

**So, see you next month ^_^**

ALWAYS ARIGATOU


	5. Chapter 5

**^_^ Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi, Let's Play © Cielheart Ie'chan dan el Cierto ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for being so late i****n updating this chapter**

**.**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah mereview, silent readers, yang nge-alert (?), yang nge-fave (?), dan sapa aja yang baca ff ini**** (author nggak nyangka ff nge-crack dengan cerita yang ditulis secara abal ini mendapat respon yang begitu positif dari minna-san). **

**M****aaf author ga bisa balas dan nulis satu-satu**** nama teman-teman di sini****.. tapi rasa terima kasih author tak sedikitpun berkurang… **

**hontou ni arigatou minna-san^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****5**

**.**

**.**

Ino tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah Gaara menyelesaikan perkataannya karena begitu pemuda itu usai berkata, ia merasa benar-benar terkejut apalagi ketika mendapati pandangan para orang tua itu. Kepalanya mendadak menjadi berat dan berikutnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Dan kini, Ino merasa pandangan matanya masih berkunang-kunang ketika ia terbangun dan mencoba mengenali keadaan sekitarnya. Ia berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Namun bukan kamar yang selama ini ia tempati. Matanya mau tak mau melebar ketika otaknya telah mampu memberikan jawaban kamar siapa itu. Ia tengah berada di kamar Gaara!

Dengan sigap Ino menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan bangun. Tapi ia urung untuk segera berdiri karena kepalanya langsung terasa berdenyut-denyut. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk dahulu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok perempuan berambut pirang yang Ino kenal sebagai Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara.

Wanita muda itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Ino dan kemudian duduk di tepian tempat tidur di sampingnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman, Ino," ucap Temari dengan senyum lega.

Ino menoleh, sedikit terkejut akan cara Temari memanggilnya. Wanita muda itu memanggilnya dengan wajar, seolah dia sudah mengetahui namanya sejak awal. Tapi bibirnya masih terasa kelu untuk menanggapi ucapan Temari sehingga yang ia lakukan hanya termenung diam dengan tatapan nanar ke luar jendela kamar Gaara yang besar yang menghadap ke taman belakang.

Temari sepertinya memahami apa yang dirasakan Ino. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Ino dengan lembut.

"Mengenai tadi malam dan semua yang terjadi sebelumnya, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Ino. Semua sudah selesai. Dan_ well_, aku senang menerimamu sebagai kekasih Gaara."

"T-temari-san..?" Ino yang sontak menoleh kembali pada Temari tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Temari hanya tersenyum, bijak. Dielusnya punggung Ino dengan lembut.

"Ya, Ino. Semua yang terjadi memang mengejutkan. Tapi itu adalah kejutan yang manis, setidaknya menurutku. Kau tahu, Gaara, adikku itu selalu dingin dan miskin ekspresi sebelum ini. Tapi sekarang aku lihat dia penuh dengan emosi dan ekspresi yang belum pernah kulihat. Itu semua pasti karena kau, Ino-chan. Seperti tadi malam, saat kau pingsan, dia panik sekali tahu. Ia tidak tidur semalaman dan menjagamu. Baru saja dia keluar dan memintaku melihatmu. Aku bisa meyakinkanmu, Gaara, dia sangat mencintaimu, Ino," tutur Temari panjang lebar, yang semakin sukses membungkam mulut Ino.

Melihat Ino hanya diam saja, Temari meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Ino, berjanjilah padaku. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kau akan bertahan sebagai kekasih Gaara dan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Karena aku yakin, Gaara, sekali dia mencintai seseorang, maka dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Jadi, kau mau kan berjanji padaku?"

"T-temari-san..."

Temari menggeleng.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –_san_, Ino. Tapi panggil aku dengan –_nee_."

Ino semakin merasa tidak bisa berbicara. Alhasil ia hanya mengangguk sementara dalam hati ia ingin sekali menyumpahi Gaara yang seenaknya membuat semuanya menjadi rumit dan pelik tanpa sedikitpun memberinya petunjuk.

...

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Gaara datar ketika ia masuk beberapa saat setelah Temari keluar.

Ino menatap tajam ke arah sepasang _turquoise_ Gaara yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?" tanyanya dengan gigi bergemeletuk, mengabaikan pertanyaan Gaara.

Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Ino yang masih duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pria yang baik. Melindungi wanitanya," ucapnya kalem.

Ino membelalak. _Apa dia bilang? Wanitanya? Tch!_ Ino mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ohya? Tapi bagiku, apa yang kau lakukan semalam itu lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai tingkah orang gila. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan semua kebohongan itu setelah semua yang terjadi? Apa kau pikir masalahku belum cukup rumit? Kau ini? Tch! Benar-benar ingin aku mati ya?"

Gaara menoleh, sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, Ino sayang. Semuanya berjalan baik. Orang tua Shion sudah menerima bahwa putri mereka dengan seniman itu. Jadi, orang tuaku juga tidak bisa berbuat lain selain menerimamu."

Mata Ino kembali melebar. Kaget.

"I-itu tidak mungkin. Oh, Gaara! Kau tahu benar kan di antara kita ini tak ada apapun. Mengapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku pergi dan menganggap semua tak pernah terjadi?"

"_Such thing just done by an angel, Ino. And since I am not, so this is it."_

"Kau benar-benar gila, Gaara!" desis Ino.

"_And you should take the responsibility!_"

Ino menggeleng. Merasa frustasi. Inikah akhir kisahnya? Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada saat ia berpisah dengan Sasuke dahulu.

"Baiklah, Ino. Sekarang sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu dengan baik. Karena keluarga Sabaku tak menerima sembarangan orang untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Jadi, bersiaplah menghadapi Okaasan dan Otousan." Sembari berkata demikian Gaara bangkit dari sisi Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino dengan nada protes.

"Tunggu saja. Nanti kau juga tahu," sahut Gaara dengan senyum simpul, kemudian tubuh tegapnya berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Ino yang tercenung dalam amarahnya yang memuncak.

...

Suasana sangat kaku dan tegag dirasakan Ino ketika kemudian ia berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua Gaara sendirian di ruang baca. Keduanya menatap Ino lekat, seolah ingin menguliti Ino hidup-hidup untuk melihat siapa Ino sebenarnya.

"Jadi, namamu yang sebenarnya siapa, Ino?" nada suara Karura yang biasanya riang berubah menjadi sangat tajam membuka pembicaraan.

Ino menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya itu.

"Saya Yamanaka Ino."

"Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan putraku Gaara?" tanya Karura lagi. Suasana dalam ruang baca yang biasanya tenang dan nyaman itu telah berubah drastis menjadi seperti suasana dalam ruang interograsi yang mencekam oleh ketegangan tingkat tinggi.

Ino menunduk. Ia tidak bisa langsung menjawab karena pikiran dan hatinya tengah berkecamuk. Jika ia tidak meneruskan kebohongan yang dibuat Gaara, bisa jadi ia akan berurusan dengan polisi. Ia yakin kedua orang tua kaya di hadapannya itu sama saja dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka tak akan segan menyengsarakannya karena merasa telah ia rugikan.

Tetapi jika ia meneruskan kebohongan itu, maka akan jadi seperti apa hidupnya? Lagipula semuanya kan tak lebih dari sebuah 'play' yang direncanakan Gaara yang ia sedikitpun tidak tahu bagaimana yang sebenarnya maksud pemuda itu.

"Kenapa diam, Yamanaka? Apa karena sebenarnya hubungan kalian juga sebuah kebohongan lain? Bahwa sebenarnya kau bukan siapa-siapa Gaara melainkan hanya seorang yang dibayar Gaara untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya?" cecar Karura dengan nada yang sangat menusuk hati.

Tangan Ino yang terletak di atas pahanya mengepal. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Tidak. Ia harus bisa menjaga emosinya. Karena ia bukan lagi seorang remaja belasan tahun yang emosinya meledak-ledak. Jadi, ia biarkan saja orang tua itu berkata-kata.

"Jadi, berapa Gaara membayarmu hmm? Kalau tidak demikian, bagaimana kalau kami ganti membayarmu berlipat ganda untuk meninggalkan Gaara? Kami tahu kalau keluargamu bukan dari golongan yang sederajat dengan kami. Jadi, uang pasti akan sangat membantu. Maka dari itu, sebut berapapun yang kamu inginkan, Yamanaka!" Karura mengeluarkan sebuah buku cek dari dalam laci, bersiap untuk menuliskan nominal uang yang akan dipinta Ino.

Ino tersenyum sinis mendapati kenyataan ini. Sejarah berulang. Dulu keluarga Uchiha juga membuatnya meninggalkan Sasuke dengan selembar cek. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, orang kaya ternyata sama saja. Semuanya menggunakan uang untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Dengan tegap Ino bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri tegap menghadap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan mata yang jernih.

"Terima kasih. Tapi saya tidak hanya menginginkan uang, melainkan harta kalian seluruhnya. Jadi, apa kalian bisa menyerahkan semua itu pada saya demi untuk membuat saya meninggalkan putra kalian?"

Karura dan Yagami terbelalak. Namun Yagami masih diam saja dan membiarkan istrinya bergerak.

"Kau?" desis Karura dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, saya. Kalian tidak mungkin memberikan seluruh harta kalian bukan? Sudah saya duga. Karena berapapun jumlah yang ingin kalian berikan pada saya, hanyalah sejumlah kecil yang tak berarti. Karena kalian hanya berpikir bisa membeli kami dengan uang. Karena pada dasarnya, kalianlah, yang sangat mencintai uang dan harta itu sendiri. Karena itu pula, dengan senang hati saya akan meninggalkan rumah ini dan Gaara untuk selamanya. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Tak sepeserpun uang dikeluarkan Gaara untuk membayar saya menjadi pacarnya. Saya juga akan pastikan kalian tidak rugi membiarkan saya tinggal di sini. Saya akan membayarnya. Permisi." Selesai berkata demikian Ino pun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Langkahnya dengan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Namun ketika mengambil dompetnya untuk mengambil uang, ia menjadi terkejut karena paspor yang sebelumnya ada jadi satu dengan dompetnya dalam tas pundaknya itu, lenyap tak berbekas.

_Ini pasti ulah Gaara!_ Desis Ino penuh amarah. Segera diraihnya ponselnya dan ditelponnya Gaara yang entah sedang berada di mana.

XXXXXXXX

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Gaara!" ucap Naruto usai Gaara menceritakan soal Ino padanya dan apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

Gaara tidak menyahut. Wajahnya kaku tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Ino menerima tawaran orang tuamu, Gaara? Dia akan pergi selamanya dari Suna. Apa itu yang benar-benar kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah merencanakan ini dengan baik, Naruto. Jika dia memang menerima uang dari orang tuaku, berarti memang seperti itulah dia, _a bit**_. Dan biarkan saja dia pergi."

"Lalu kau? Aaarrggh! Gaara! Aku tahu benar kau menyukainya. Tidak. Kau bahkan lebih dari itu sobat. Kau jatuh cinta pada Ino atau siapapun nama gadis itu!" tukas Naruto emosi.

"..." Gaara tak menyahut.

"Ayolah Gaara! Jangan terlalu menuruti egomu. Kau tahu kau bisa menahannya dengan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Naruto, kau salah. Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun. Apapun yang kulakukan dengannya hanyalah sebuah 'play'. Dan itu telah berakhir jika semua memang sesuai yang kurencanakan."

"Ohya? Lalu apa alasanmu melakukan 'play' itu dengan Ino? Kenapa kau ingin membuktikan dia wanita macam apa, dengan bersusah payah, mengorbankan perasaanmu dan mungkin – uangmu. Lalu bagaimana jika Ino mencintaimu, Gaara? Bagaimana jika dia menolak uang dari orang tuamu?"

Gaara menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum sinis.

"Aku punya dasar kuat melakukan semua ini, Naruto. Aku merencanakan 'play' ini bukan tanpa perhitungan dan fakta pendukung. Dan itu termasuk _ending_-nya juga."

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tahu Gaara jenius. Seperti halnya Sasuke. Namun, bukankah sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, sekali waktu akan jatuh juga. Orang sejenius apapun, sekali waktu akan menemui kesulitan dan bahkan terjatuh kan? Tetapi sebagai seorang sahabat, ia hanya mampu mengharapkan agar semua berjalan dengan baik, tanpa ada yang terluka kalau bisa.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam saku celana Gaara berdering nyaring. Menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Ekspresi Gaara sedikit berubah ketika ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya, namun kemudian ia kembali _emotionless_ menanggapi telponnya hanya dengan 'ya' dan 'baiklah'.

Naruto belum sempat akan bertanya ketika kemudian Gaara berpamitan pulang begitu saja usai menutup panggilan singkat itu. Sahabatnya itu tampak tergesa-gesa.

...

"Jadi, kau akan pergi hari ini juga?" tanya Gaara datar begitu ia sudah berada di depan Ino.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan. Jadi semua sudah selesai. Apalagi memangnya? Jadi sekarang, berikan pasporku yang kau sembunyikan itu!" ucap Ino dengan entengnya sambil menadahkan satu tangannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum sinis. Tatapan matanya penuh mencemooh. Namun sebelum itu, Ino sempat melihat, meski hanya sekejap, Gaara menatapnya dengan keterkejutan dan amarah.

"Hmm, jadi seperti yang kuduga. Begitu aku mengakuimu sebagai pacarku, orang tuaku langsung mencari tahu siapa kau dan seperti apa keluargamu. Lalu mereka membayarmu agar kau pergi dariku. Dan kau dengan senang hati melakukannya. Begitu, Yamanaka?"

Ino mengangguk tanpa beban. Tapi mata birunya menghindari dari menatap Gaara secara langsung.

"Yup. Benar sekali. Ah ternyata liburan kali ini benar-benar membuatku jadi orang kaya ya Gaara. Dan semua itu berkat bantuanmu juga. Terima kasih ya? Tenang saja, aku tak akan melupakanmu. Jadi, berikan pasporku sekarang!" Ino kembali menadahkan satu tangannya ke depan Gaara.

Gaara kembali tersenyum. Namun kali ini sebuah senyum simpul dengan mata yang berkilat penuh arti.

"Aku akan memberikan paspormu dengan senang hati, Yamanaka. Ikut ke kamarku sekarang!"

Sambil berkata demikian, Gaara meraih tangan Ino dan menyeret gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya untuk kemudian memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Begitu mereka berdua sudah di dalam kamarnya, Gaara langsung mengunci pintunya. Membuat Ino terbelalak kaget. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang. Sangat kencang hingga dia merasa seolah alat pemompa darahnya itu akan sanggup menjebol dinding dadanya.

"_You may leave, Yamanaka. But first, you must do something for me!"_ ucap Gaara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino yang kini memucat saking kagetnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan salah satu pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram Gaara. Namun sia-sia saja, karena tenaga Gaara terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan. Bahkan kemudian pemuda itu malah mencengkram kedua tangannya sekaligus.

"Aww!" Ino mengaduh ketika punggungnya membentur tembok di belakangnya dengan keras akibat dorongan tubuh Gaara. Sementara itu kedua tangannya masih dalam cengkraman pemuda itu juga ditekan ke tembok di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Gaara, lepaskan! Apa sebenarnya maumu?" sentak Ino tanpa berani menatap mata Gaara. Ia menatap bagain lain dari wajah pemuda yang berjarak beberapa inci di depan hidungnya itu. _Sial!_ Ino merutuki dirinya karena yang ia dapati malah pesona wajah Gaara yang sepertinya semakin tampan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Kulit wajahnya yang halus dengan tato di bagian kiri dari dahinya yang proporsional. Lalu rambut merahnya yang semerah bata dengan ujung-ujung lancip dan harum _cologne_ Gaara yang membuatnya menjadi lemah.

"Tatap aku Ino! Dan katakan bahwa semua yang kau katakan tadi tidak benar. Bahwa kau tak menerima uang dari orang tuaku!" ucap Gaara dengan suara tertahan namun cukup untuk membuat napasnya menghembus wajah Ino dan membuat gadis itu bergetar.

Namun Ino bukan gadis lemah. Apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara itu, sebuah kekuatan mendadak timbul dari dirinya. Maka itu ia menatap mata _turquoise_ itu dengan sebuah senyum simpul menghias bibir tipisnya.

"Kau tahu benar bahwa semua itu benar, Gaara. Uang tentu saja lebih menarik bagiku daripada dirimu yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal dan sedikit gila."

Cengkraman Gaara di pergelangan tangan Ino mengerat seiring dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Ino itu.

"_You lie_!" desis Gaara.

"_No!"_

"_Yes, you do!"_

"_No..._" Ino segera terbungkam dan tak lagi dapat meneruskan bantahannya karena mulutnya sudah lebih dulu terkunci oleh bibir Gaara.

Gaara sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Semua berjalan sebagaimana yang ia rencanakan. Dengan ending sebagaimana yang ia duga, bahwa Ino tak lebih dari sekedar gadis yang gila harta, lebih mmeilih uang daripada dirinya. Tapi mengapa kini ia tidak bisa menerima itu benar. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Ino lebih memilih uang daripada dirinya? Mengapa ia berharap _ending_ lain dari 'play' yang telah dirancangnya sendiri?

Dan Gaara semakin tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Mencium Ino dengan luapan emosi yang tidak tertahankan tanpa menghiraukan erangan sakit gadis itu. Jika cinta itu buta, mungkin inilah dia. Mungkin Naruto benar, bahwa ia memang telah jatuh cinta pada Ino. Dengan cara yang sangat gila!

Ciuman itu baru berakhir ketika Gaara tidak dapat lagi menahan kebutuhannya untuk bernapas. Dan Ino dalam cengkramannya pun telah nyaris kehabisan stok oksigen. Tapi wajah gadis itu memerah berat. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit sementara matanya terpejam dan dadanya turun naik. Terengah karena tindakan Gaara barusan.

Ino begitu cantik. Gaara meraba pipi gadis itu. Tidak. Ia tidak mencintai gadis ini karena wujud fisiknya saja. Ada hal lain dari gadis itu yang membuatnya gila. Hal yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dengan logikanya. Hal yang memporak-porandakan tatanan emosinya yang sekian waktu selalu dalam kestabilan.

Ino membuka mata. Dan mendapati Gaara masih memandanginya. Hatinya mendadak merasa sakit.

"_Let me go, Gaara! Please!"_ ucapnya lirih.

Gaara menatap Ino sejenak dengan diam. Seolah mencari jawaban dalam ekspresi wajah itu. Namun kemudian Gaara menyerah. Dilepaskannya kedua pergelangan tangan Ino dan ia pun mundur beberapa langkah sehingga kembali ada jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Ini paspormu," ucap Gaara sambil mengulurkan paspor tersebut pada Ino setelah beberapa saat mereka saling diam. Ino menerima benda berwujud buku tipis kecil berwarna merah itu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Terima kasih. Permisi, Gaara."

"Ino.." sebut Gaara ketika Ino sudah hampir keluar dari kamar Gaara.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan pelan ia menoleh.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memberitahuku yang sebenarnya," ucap Gaara. Ada nada harap dalam suaranya yang tidak setegas biasanya.

Ino memaksakan diri tersenyum. Berakting bahwa tak ada apapun yang ia sembunyikan.

"Sayang sekali, Gaara. Inilah yang sebenarnya. Aku memilih uang. Selamat tinggal."

Ino berjalan tegap keluar dari kamar Gaara. Sempat didengarnya suara-suara tembok terhantam keras. Sepertinya Gaara meluapkan emosinya kepada tembok kamarnya. Tetapi Ino sudah tidak mau perduli lagi. Biarkan saja semuanya berakhir begitu adanya. Toh, begitu ia meninggalkan Suna, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Ia akan menjalani hidupnya dengan normal di Konoha. Demikian juga dengan Gaara. Ia yakin tak ada yang cukup berarti di antara mereka yang akan membuat pemuda itu mengenangnya lama-lama.

XXXXXXXX

Sebulan lebih berlalu sejak kepulangan Ino dari Suna. Dan tidak ada lagi kabar dari Suna yang didengarnya. Dengan begitu hidupnya berjalan normal kembali. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi nyatanya tidak demikian. Setiap malam Ino melihat Gaara dalam mimpinya. Bagaimana wajah pemuda itu, senyumnya dan... ciumannya. Bagaimanapun pemuda itu yang mencuri _first-kiss_ nya. Karena meski sejak putus dengan Sasuke Ino sudah beberapa kali dekat dengan laki-laki, ia tidak pernah mau berciuman dengan mereka lebih dari di pipi. Karena Ino memang tidak pernah melupakan Sasuke. Teman-teman laki-lakinya yang kemudian diputuskannya setelah beberapa lama jalan bersama, mengerti kalau gadis itu masih terpaku pada cinta pertamanya yang berakhir menyedihkan.

Namun sekarang, tidak ada lagi Sasuke dalam mimpi Ino. Melainkan Gaara. Sabaku Gaara yang belum lama dikenalnya. Dialah sosok yang kini menguasai mimpi-mimpinya. Membuat hidupnya yang harusnya berjalan normal malah semakin kacau.

Dan hal itu ternyata sangat mempengaruhi Ino. Membuatnya tidak lagi seceria sebelumnya. Bahkan belanja gratis dan traktiran dari Shion pun tak banyak membantunya mengembalikan _mood_-nya.

Sementara itu, Shion sebagai sahabat tentu saja menjadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun, ialah yang menyeret Ino ke dalam kehidupan Gaara. Ia tahu benar sahabatnya itu sebenarnya juga menyukai Gaara namun lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya karena sikap orang tua Gaara yang sama dengan orang tua Sasuke dahulu.

Apalagi kini Shion telah berbahagia dengan Sai karena orang tuanya telah menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sai setelah mengetahui bahwa Sai bukan seniman tak bermasa depan sebagaimana yang mereka takutkan. Jadi, Shion pun ingin Ino meraih kebahagiaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya? Itu yang ia tidak tahu.

...

Sore itu Ino pulang dari kampus dengan perasaan hambar. Sampai hari itu, perasaannya tak kunjung membaik. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Gaara. Akan penyesalannya telah berbohong pada pemuda itu tentang semuanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal. Ia bukan tipe orang yang kuat menanggung kebohongan lama-lama. Sejak kecil ia selalu apa adanya, jadi jelas sekali bahwa ia sangat tersiksa. Dan itu semua terjadi karena sebenarnya ia telah jatuh cinta pada Gaara.

"Tadaima!" ucap Ino tak bertenaga sambil memasuki rumahnya. Sahutan 'okaeri' dari ayahnya yang biasanya terdengar, kali ini tidak terdengar, malah digantikan dengan suara seorang wanita. Dan Ino terbelalak begitu ia tahu pemilik suara itu. Haruno Sakura. Pacar Nartuot yang merupakan sahabat Gaara. Ia cukup akrab dengan gadis itu meski mereka belum kenal lama.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Ino tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Iya, Ino-chan. Ini aku? Apa kabarmu?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat Sakura-chan, lumayan baiklah. Dan kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ohya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamatku? Dan ada perlu apa nih mendadak datang kemari?"

"Mengenai alamatmu, aku tahu dari Hinata. Yah, dia, tahu dari Sasuke. Kami juga baru tahu kalau kau, well, pernah punya hubungan dengan Sasuke. Tapi tenang saja, kedatangan kami bukan untuk membahas hal itu. Karena ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting sebab berhubungan dengan hidup mati seseorang, Ino-chan."

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?" Ino kembali terkejut. Dalam hati ia menjadi was-was. Mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Ini semua tentang Gaara, Ino-chan." Dan Sakura menunduk. Kedua bahunya terguncang sementara suara isak mulai terdengar darinya.

Hati Ino mencelos. Apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara sampai Sakura berkespresi sedemikian sedih? Ia tidak mampu membayangkan lagi. Karena tiba-tiba saja ia disergap oleh rasa takut yang sangat. Takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Gaara.

"Sakura-chan? Jangan membuatku takut. Ada apa dengan Gaara?" tanya Ino tanpa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Sakura yang masih terisak.

Sakura mendongak dan pipi putihnya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"G-Gaara... dia.. dia sakit parah. Dia ... dia dalam keadaan koma, Ino-chan," kata Sakura tersendat-sendat.

Cengkraman tangan Ino sontak lepas dari lengan Sakura dan ia pun terpaku dalam _shock_. _Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Gaara begitu kuat dan sehat. Ini tidak mungkin_.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh lemah. Belum tentu apa yang diceritakan Sakura itu benar kan? Dia kan belum melihat buktinya.

"Umm, Sakura-chan, aku ikut sedih mendengarkan semuanya. Semoga Gaara lekas sembuh."

Sakura menghentikan isak tangisnya dengan tiba-tiba begitu didengarnya ucapan Ino itu. Ia seolah tak percaya akan kata-kata yang baru diucapkan gadis itu.

"Hanya itu saja, Ino-chan?"

Ino mengerutkan kening.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura sontak berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan cepat disekanya air mata yang berleleran dari pipinya.

"Ternyata kau memang wanita kejam, Ino-chan. Padahal aku sempat berpikir kau sedikit punya hati ketika kau tadi tampak mengkhawatirkan Gaara. Tapi, sekarang bagaimana bisa kau hanya bereaksi demikian mengetahui pacarmu sedang sekarat?"

"Sakura-chan, maaf. Tapi sepertinya telah terjadi salah paham. Aku bukan pacar Gaara. Kami tidak punya hubungan apapun."

"Tapi apa sebagai seorang teman pun kau tidak mau menengoknya? Melihat bagaimana kondisinya, Ino-chan?"

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya bisa mendo'akannya dari sini. Aku tidak bisa lagi berhubungan dengan Gaara."

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Ino-chan. Baiklah. Tapi karena aku sudah susah-susah kemari, jadi ini kuberikan padamu alamat ruang dimana Gaara sedang meregang nyawa. Karena kau tahu, dia dirawat di Konoha Central Hospital!"

Sakura meletakkan selembar kertas kecil ke telapak tangan Ino dan kemudian keluar begitu saja dari ruang tamu rumahnya itu.

Ino masih terpaku menatap kepergian Sakura sebelum kemudian suara ayahnya tiba-tiba terdengar, menyadarkannya.

"Ino-chan, kau sudah pulang? Lhoh, mana tadi temanmu? Tadi dia kusuruh menunggumu di sini. Ayah harus membeli gula dan teh tadi."

"Tak apa Ayah. Dia sudah pergi karena memang agak terburu-buru," sahut Ino dengan pandangan mata yang masih kosong.

Inoichi merasa aneh dengan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ada apa Ino-chan? Sebenarnya siapa temanmu tadi? Sepertinya ia bukan dari Konoha. Dan ada apa denganmu hmm?"

"Tidak ada Ayah. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ino-chan, ayolah jangang berbohong. Kau tahu kan kau bisa cerita apapun pada Ayahmu ini."

Ino menatap ayahnya sekilas.

"Ayah, dulu ayah pernah bilang bahwa orang yang melanggar janjinya lebih buruk dari pada sampah bukan?"

"Iya. Tentu saja. Melanggar janji adalah perbuatan hina! Kenapa Ino-chan?"

"Tapi Ayah juga bilang kalau orang yang tidak memperdulikan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah kan?"

"Iya Ino-chan. Itu benar. Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mendadak bertanya hal itu?"

Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa Ayah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya Yah. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

Ino beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Ino-chan?"

"Tenang saja Yah, aku akan pulang cepat kok!" sahut Ino tak menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya dengan benar.

Gadis muda itu memakai sepatunya kembali dengan cepat dan segera meninggalkan pelataran rumahnya. Berlari menuju halte.

...

Dan di sinilah Ino sekarang. Berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan ICU sesuai dengan catatan yang diberikan Sakura merupakan tempat Gaara terbaring koma.

Napas Ino masih terengah-engah. Dan sambil menunggu napasnya teratur kembali ia pun mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Sepi. Tak ada Sakura, Naruto atau keluarga Gaara. Di dalam pun sepertinya tak ada suara apapun.

Maka dengan perlahan. Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan. Setelah menggunakan pakaian steril dan masker, dia pun berjalan pelan memasuki bilik tempat Gaara terbaring.

Dan Ino hanya terpaku kaku ketika memang benar Gaara yang didapatinya tengah terbaring di atas ranjang sakit. Wajah pemuda itu masih sama dengan terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Hanya saja kali ini lebih pucat. Tangannya terhubung dengan selang infus dan salah satu ujung jarinya pun dijepit dengan alat yang menghubungkannya dengan kardiograf.

Ino tak memperhatikan lebih jauh karena kemudian ia terhuyung dan menubruk tubuh Gaara yang terbujur kaku. Dipeluknya pemuda itu sambil sedikit diguncang-guncangnya sementara isak tangisnya pecah begitu saja.

"Gaara, bangunlah. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Kau harus bangun Gaara. Aku akan menceritakan padamu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak pernah menerima uang sepeserpun dari orang tuamu. Dan aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kau harus tahu, Gaara. Dulu dengan Sasuke pun itu ada alasan yang kuat. Aku melakukannya demi operasi Ibuku. Tapi ternyata usahaku sia-sia saja. Ibu tidak dapat diselamatkan. Gaara... percayalah bahwa aku tak menerima sedikitpun uang dari orang tuamu. Bumi dan langit menjadi saksinya Gaara. Dan kalau aku berbohong soal ini aku rela mati! Jadi, bangunlah Gaara!" kata Ino beruntun di antara isak tangisnya.

Namun Gaara bergeming. Ia masih saja terbujur kaku seolah tak lagi bernyawa.

Ino menjadi panik. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara. Perlahan dirangkumnya kedua pipi Gaara.

"Aku ingin kau bangun Gaara karena aku mencintaimu," bisik Ino dengan muka merah lalu dengan agak ragu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Gaara.

Ino sudah akan mencium Gaara kalau saja tidak dengan tiba-tiba bibir pemuda itu bergerak dan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lalu terdengar tawa pelan darinya.

Ino sontak mendongak dan mendapati Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan geli. Ia pun segera mundur dengan wajah merah padam juga agak kebingungan.

Belum sampai Ino menyadari apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dan masuklah Sakura dan Naruto serta Lee dan Tenten, bahkan Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka semua – kecuali Sasuke – bertepuk tangan dengan riuh sambil tertawa-tawa.

Dan tahulah Ino bahwa ia baru saja dibohongi oleh Gaara dan kawan-kawannya.

"Jadi ini semua sandiwara kalian ha? Gaara! Jadi kau tidak koma? B-bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?"

Gaara yang tertawa kecil perlahan menghentikan tawanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Ino. Ini semua ide Naruto dan Sakura. Aku sudah tahu kau membohongiku soal orang tuaku itu. Mereka sendiri yang berkata padaku bahwa mereka tak bisa membujukmu dengan uang. Mereka bahkan menyuruhku mengejarmu jika aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi karena aku rasa kau tidak punya perasaan padaku, jadi aku biarkan saja semuanya berlalu."

"Tapi, kami yakin bahwa Ino-chan pasti punya perasaan khusus untuk Gaara, jadi kami memaksa Gaara untuk melakukan semua sandiwara ini," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Dan ternyata, Ino-chan sangat mencintai Gaara-kun," tambah Hinata lembut. Yang langsung diiyakan oleh semua yang ada di situ. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke adalah perkecualiannya.

"Hei, siapa bilang aku mencintai Gaara?" protes Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Di ruangan ini ada cctv loh Ino-chan. Jadi, semua gerak dan ucapanmu tadi terekam jelas. Sayang sekali Gaara tadi keburu ketawa, kalo nggak kami kan bisa menonton adegan pangeran tidur dicium sang putri.. hehehehe.." ujar Sakura yang langsung dihadiahi _death-glare_ dari Ino.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, Ino-chan sudah menunjukkan semangat muda pada kami semua. Bahwa cinta memang punya kekuatan yang dahsyat. Bukan begitu?" ucap Lee tak mau kalah.

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan. Mempermainkan perasaan orang dengan seenaknya!" tukas Ino pura-pura marah sambil beringsut dari tepi ranjang sakit Gaara namun urung karena Gaara lebih dulu mencegkram lengannya. Keduanya sesaat berpandangan.

Teman-teman Gaara pun tahu diri dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Memberikan kesempatan kepada kedua sejoli itu untuk menikmati momen mereka.

Gaara tersenyum.

"Ino, aku senang melihatmu kembali."

"Ya, tapi aku yang tidak senang."

"Kau tidak senang karena aku tidak koma?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yah sudahlah, setidaknya kau tidak sekarat, Gaara."

"Kau ini, bagaimana berkata sekasar itu kepada pacar sendiri."

"Pacar? Siapa yang jadiin kamu pacar, Gaara?"

"Kalau kau nggak menjadikanku pacarmu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Gaara mengamati wajah Ino yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku... Hei tunggu, Gaara...!" Ino meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Gaara yang sudah akan menciumnya.

"..." tatapan Gaara bertanya 'kenapa lagi?'

Ino berbisik, "Kau tidak lupa ada cctv di sini kan?"

Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Oh.. Itu sih gampang." Dengan sigap Gaara melemparkan selimutnya tepat ke arah cctv, menutup lensa kameranya dengan sempurna hingga tidak akan lagi bisa merekam apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Senyum pun saling terkembang di wajah masing-masing.

**XXXXXXXX**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Selesai dengan aneh dan tidak bermutu sepertinya=='. Endingnya itu sudah mengalami beberapa kali rekonstruksi loh. Tapi yah, susah memang bikin cerita yang bagus di saat kecapekan masih mendera (apaan seh ne) :D.

Yan begitulah, minna-san...

Dengan ending yang sudah bisa ditebak (hihi, Ciel maaf, karena idemu yang brilian aku akhiri dengan ending kacangan macam sinetron lebay begini... Itu semua karena sms ke kamu sulit banget dan, keknya karena kamu sudah nebak endingnya jadi ga ngasih lagi ide buat chap ini #ditampol karena banyak alasan#)

Untuk alll readers dan reviewers, author mengucapkan terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya atas apresiasi kalian kepada fic gaje ini dan maaf kan author abal ini karena setelah sekian lama, apdetnya malah jelek pisan. Maaf, ya, author udah berusaha sekuat tenaga (?) tapi sindrom kriting pasca ujian ditambah efek lembur kerja selama january, emang cukup menguras tenaga en pikiran author nih ~lebayyyy XD ~

** Oke all, mind to review?** And see you in my other fics... ~dada-dada ~ dilempari kulkas dan laptop ama readers ~ XD XD XP


End file.
